Blog użytkownika:Karolinka linka malinka/Moja historia
Rozdział 1. Trochę inny dzień Cześć mam na imię Czkawka i mam 18 lat. Jestem szefem Smoczej Akademii. Szczerbatek jak zwykle obudził mnie skacząc po dachu. Przebrałem się i poszedłem zjeść śniadanie. Na dole czekał na mnie Zczerbol szczerząc się głupkowato :D Na dole też była mama. - Tata już wyszedł? - Spytałem zawiedziony. - No niestety tak. - Odpowiedziała mama. Podeszła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. - On cię kocha... - Wiem... - Czkawka, mogłabym przyjść na tą lekcję do Akademii i też w niej uczestniczyć? - Pewnie, że tak! - Chodź zjemy coś. Trzeba mieć dużo siły do latania:) - Gdy byliśmy po śniadaniu mama odprowadziła mnie do Akademi. Na miejscu zobaczyliśmy Astrid i Melchiora. Aż mi się nie dobrze zrobiło... Odwróciłem się i udawałem, że ich tam nie ma. Wyciągnąłem notatnik i zacząłem przeglądać co ja tam mam i dużo tego było. Ignorowałem ich dla tego, że byli razem a ja kocham się w Astrid... Mama patrzyła razem ze mną i podziwiała moje szkice, mapy, projekty... Właśnie przylecieli inni jeźdźccy. - No to tak - Zacząłem - dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć zwinność i strzelanie do celu pod koniec będziemy patrolować . Kto chce zacząć? - Ja chce zacząć! - Krzyknęła Szpadka. - Nie bo ja! - Krzyknął Mieczyk. - Ja! - Ja! Dosyć! Zapomnieliście, że macie jednego smoka? - Krzyknął Śledzik. - Oj no racja. - powiedzieli chórem.- Poleźće slalomem przez skały i pod tamtą przeleźće dołem potem strzelajcie w tamte tarcze. - Oki.- Przelecieli omijając wszystkie skały i strzelili bezbłędnie! - Sączysmark teraz ty. - Ocierał się o każdą przeszkodę i zarąbał głową o skałę pod którą miał polecieć a Chakokieł nie miał ochoty strzelić w tarczę. - Melchior leć- Omijał przeszkody idealnie ale nie trafił w tarczę. - Astrid twoja kolej - Raz się otarła i trafiła w sam środek tarczy kolcem. - Śledzik. - Nie chcę! - Ok nikt cię nie zmusza. Mamo lecisz? - Co to za pytanie? Jasne! - Mama robiła takie zakręty! I jej chmuroskok strzelił idealnie! - To jak Czkawka lecisz? - Spytała mnie mama. - No pewnie! - Wskoczyłem na Szczerbka. Na maksymalnej prędkości mijaliśmy skały a Szczerbka trochę poniosło i rozwalł plazmą tarcze. Gdy wylądowaliśmy nie byłem zadowolony ze Szczerbatka. - Nie popisuj się Szczerbek! - a on rzucił we mnie kamieniem. - Ałaa! Nie strzelaj mi tu fochów. - Wszyscy już wyszli kiedy leciłem. - Ok. Muszę iść Melchior na mnie czeka. - Nie! Zróbmy coś razem, od roku się mijamy. - Masz rację! Cały czas się mijamy. No to może polecimy do zatoki? - Okej. - Powiedział z radością. Gdy tak lecieliśmy, podleciał do oceanu, położył się na Szczerbku i patrzył na chmury mocząc pace w morskiej wodzie. Zauważyłam, że Czkawka o czymś rozmyśla... - Czkawka, jeśli czegoś szukasz nie znajdziesz tego w chmurach... - Nie, ja tylko się rozmarzyłem. - A o czym tak marzyłeś? :) - A nawet nie wiem po prostu...- Nie dokończył. - Chcesz pogadać? - Nieeee... - Na pewno? Nic się nie dzieje. - Dzieje się to, że się zagapiliśmy i jesteśmy dobre 250km od wyspy! - Co!? - Zapytałam. Usiadł s powrotem na Szczerbka i zawruciliśmy się. - Ścigamy się?- Zpytał rozbawiony. - Pewnie! - Oboje pognaliśmy w stronę zatoki. Czkawka jak zwykle był pierwszy! :) Perspektywa Szpadki Ja z bratem wydurnialiśmy się w lesie. - Ty patrz siostra jaka dziura! - Ty wiesz brat, ta dziura mi coś przypomina. - Serio? Mi też ale nie wiem co. - To dziura Szerptozgona! - Powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. - Trzeba powiedzieć reszcie!- Powiedziałam. - I przerwać zabawę?! - No może jeszcze chwilkę pobawimy?... Nie! Musimy lecieć. Dolecieliśmy do wioski i odszukaliśmy wszystkich ale nie mogliśmy znaleźdź Astrid i Czkawki! Poszliśmy do domu Astrid ale jej nie zastaliśmy a jej rodzice nie wiedzieli gdzie ona jest to poszliśmy do domu Czkawki, tam go nie było ale jego mama powiedziała, że polecieli do zatoki. Wszyscy od razu polecieliśmy do zatoki. Gdy się zbliżaliśmy dostrzegliśmy ich bawiących się w ganianego ze smokami. - Ej wy się tu bawicie a bliźniaki znalazły dzurę Szeptozgona! - Powiedział Śledzik. - A na pewno była to tylko dziura? - No nie wiemy, bo najpierw chcieliśmy was znaleźć. Perspektywa Astrid. Polecieliśmy za bliźniakami. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce smoki zostały na zewnątrz. Dziura była głęboka. - Melchior, pomożesz mi zejść na dół? - Spytałam. - Nie, sama se zeskocz. - Odpowiedział. - Chodź, pomogę ci. - Czkawka pomógł mi zejść. Jaki z niego dżentelmen! :) Szliśmy tak i szliśmy, aż usłyszeliśmy potworne ryki! Gdy dotarliśmy do końca z cienia wyłonił się Kościej! - Nie! Sam go oswoję! Taki smoczek to da mnie pestka! - Przechwalał się Melchior - Nie! Nie podchodź do niego! - Wszyscy próbowaliśmy go powstrzymać. - Ała!!! - Kościej go uderzył a ten nabił sobie siniaka na czole. - Może pójdziemy po Valkę? - Zapropnował Śledzik. - Dobry pomysł. - Powiedziały bliźniaki. Gdy tylko prubowaliśmy się ruszyć, smok ryczał. Z rozumieliśmy, że smok nie da nam wyjść. Nie chciał żeby ktoś zdradził miejsce jego kryjówki. Rozdział 2. Trochę inny dzień cz.2 Perspektywa Astrid Melchior był głupi, że chciał oswoić Kościeja. Nagle zrobiło się ciemno, bo skończyła się bateria w mieczu Czkawki. Nagle wyszeptał: - Cofnijcie się. - zrobiliśmy co kazał. Czkawka wypuścił gaz na Kościeja i podpalił. -Wiać!. - Aaaaaa! Perspektywa Valki Czkawka zawsze pomagał mi przy obiedzie a dzisiaj spóźnia się o godzinę! Może lepiej go poszukać? Zaczęłam krążyć nad całą wioską, nie było go tam więc poleciałam do lasu. Zobaczyłam dziurę Szeptozgona a obok dziury pieć smoków które dobrze znałam! Nagle usłyszałam krzyki. Wszyscy byli przy wyjściu, pomogłam im wyjść a Czkawka podsadzał każdego pokolei. On wyszedł na końcu. - Valka! Kościej! Szybko! - Bliźniaki panikowały. - Uspokujcie się i złapcie oddech - Starałam się wszystkich uspokoić. - Yyyy... W dziurze Szeptozgona czai się Kościej! - Wykrzyczał Śledzik. - Jakich jest rozmiarów? - Spytałam. - Noo... jest mniej więcej jak moja Wichurka. - Powiedziała Satrid. - On jest stary i czeka tam na śmierć. Nie ma się czego obawiać. - Aaaaa... - Czkawka to pomożesz mi przy obiedzie? - Spytałam. - Ha ha, to ty robisz z mamusią obiadek? - Zakpił z niego Sączysmark. - Tak przyda mu się parę lekcji. Ostatnio pomylił kminek z tymiankiem a kiedyś zamiast soli dosypał cukru do ziemniaków. Zawsze doda czegoś za mało lub dużo... - Hahahahahahhahahahahaaahahahahaha!!!!!!! - Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Jestem ciekawa jak wy gotujecie? - Wszyscy ucichli. - Tak myślałam. Chodź Czkawka. Perspektywa Astrid Nawet fajnie, że Czkawka uczy się gotować. Chodź z przyprawami ma problem! :) - Astriś, idziemy se polatać? - Spytał mnie Melchior. - Czyli znowu się ścigać? Nie dzięki nie mam ochoty. - No weź! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy i nic razem nie robiliśmy! - Czyli od 2 dni! Z Czkawką... - Aaaaa... czyli tu o niego chodzi?! Masz mnie dość?! - Nie, to nie tak chodzi o... - A ja myślę, że o niego chodzi!!! - Daj mi dokończyć! Chodzi właśnie o to! W ogóle o mnie nie dbasz! Nie dajesz mi dokończyć! Gadasz tylko o sobie! - A o czym mamy gadać?! - Może zapytasz się mnie czy dobrze się czuję raz na jakiś czas co!? - Dobra! Dobrze się czujesz?! Wystarczy!?! - Wiesz ty co!? Nie mam zamiaru się teraz kłócić, bo odwiedzi mnie jutro kuzynka! - Potem odleciałam smutna i prawie płakałam. Weszłam do domu, usiadłam przy stole i zaczęłam jeść. Gdy skończyłam jeść mama nie zagadała: - Co tam u ciebie i Melchiora? - Nawet nie pytaj! Źle źle i to bardzo! - Potem poszłam na górę sprzątać pokój. Byłam tak Rozdział 3. Słodka Ashia. Perspektywa Astrid Nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie! Ashia do mnie dzisiaj przyleci! Może Czkawka będzie chciał ją ze mną przywitać? Wybiegłam z domu nie jedząc śniadania, prosto do domu Czkawki. Zapukałam a w drzwiach stanęła Valka. - Dzień dobry Astrid! - Powiedziała. - Czkawka już wstał? - Spytałam. - Tak wstał ale siedzi jeszcze w łazience. Wchodź. Zjesz z nami śniadanie? - Tak dziękuje. Byłam tak podekscytowana odwiedzinami mojej kuzynki, że aż zapomniałam o śniadaniu. - Właśnie przyszedł Czkawka. - Hej Astrid! - Cześć! Wódz już wyszedł? - Spytałam. Czkawka bardzo posmutniał. - Tak... - Westchną ciężko. Valka go przytuliła. - Przepraszam Czkawka ja nie... - Serio nic nie szkodzi. - Szybko odpowiedział. - Na pewno? - Tak. - Zjedliśmy i powiedziałam: - No to tak, za niedługo przyleci moja kuzynka Ashia! Chcesz iść ze mną ją przywitać? - Tak pewnie! - Posziśmy na pomost. Po 5 min. Zobaczyliśmy coś fioletowego na niebie w oddali. - Ashia! Zawołałam. - Astrid! - Usłyszeliśmy głos. Nagle Ashia wylądowała przed nami. Jej smok to był fioletowy Gromogrzmot, miał na imię Strikki. - Astrid! - Ashia!- Przytuliłyśmy się bardzo mocno. - Na ile zostajesz - Spytałam. - Na tydzień. - Witaj Ashio! - Powiedział Czkawka i pocałował jej dłoń. - Jaki dżentelmen! - Powiedziała. - Ashio, mamy zajęcia w AS. Może poćwiczysz z nami?- Spytałam. - Tak, chętnie! Trening mi się przyda! :) - Poszliśmy do AS. Perspektywa Czkawki. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, wszyscy na nas czekali. - Czkawka ty się spóźniłeś!?- Sączysmark był zaskoczony. - A co to za piękności? - Spytał Śledzik. - To jest Ashia. - Zacząłem - Kuzynka Astrid. Będzie się z nami uczyć. Zostaje na Berk przez tydzień. - Czkawka zaczekaj na mnie chwilę. Zapomniałam coś wziąść z domu.- Powiedziała Astrid. - Cześć! - Miło Cię poznać! - Witamy na Berk!- Wszyscy przywitali ją bardzo ciepło. - Jestem! - Powiedziała Astrid. - Zagramy w ciuciubabkę. - Powiedziałem. - Cooo!? - Zapytali wszyscy. - Takto. Polećmy do lasu. - Wszyscy polecieli za mną. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, wyjaśniłem o co chodzi: - Zawiąrzemy smokom oczy przepaskami. Pójdziemy w las i sami zawiąrzemy sobie oczy. Chodzi o to żeby znaleźć smoka. Nie wolno nawoływać smoków! - Dobrze, dobrze. - Zabawa była świetna! Wszyscy szukaliśmy pupili przez 2h! Wszyscy byli zmachani poza mną i Astrid. Wracaliśmy powolutku smoki szybowały a jeźdźccy leżeli na smokach. Tylko ja i Astrid siedzieliśmy w siodłach. Wszyscy szybują, smoki znajdują się na różnych wysokościach... postanowiłem poćwiczyć chodzenie po skrzydłach tak jak mama. Zablokowałem ogon Szczerbatka i wstałem. Stanąłem na skrzydle Szczerbka, potem przeszedłem ma wichurę, Astrid patrzyła na mnie z podziwem, zsunołem się na Drzewokosa Melchiora a on popatrzył na mnie z zazdrością, Hakokieł podleciał do mnie a ja wspiołem się po jego szponie na skszydło, podemną znalazły się bliźniaki, Wym i Jot spojżeli na mnie jagby mówili : ,, Zsuń się na nasze skrzydło!" Więc się zsunołem i wylądowałem na ich skszydle, podleciał Strikki i wspiołem się na jego skszydło. Potem Szczerbek podleciał a ja przeszedłem po skszydle Strikkiego i na Szczerbatka. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem . Gdy dolecieliśmy do Akademii powiedziałem: - Dobra jeszcze tylko patrol. - Nie męcz już nas!- Powiedziały bliźniaki. - Ostatnio odpuściłem! Tym razem nie mam zamiaru! - Nagle Wichura dzieś pobiegła. - Oj Wichurka! Chodź do mnie! - Astrid za nią poszła A Melchior zaczą podrywać Ashię! - Ashio, może się lepiej poznamy co? - Bardzo chętnie. - Właśnie wróciła Astrid. - A może zechciała byś mieć prywatną lekcję, tak sam na sam? - Jesteś bezdusznym trolem Melchior!!! - Zaczęła się po nim drzeć Astrid - Ej! Misia! O cochodzi?! - O...co...chodzi!? Robisz ze mnie idiotkę!? Podrywasz moją kuzynkę! - Poroponowałem Ashi lekcję! - Sam na SAM!? Coś mi się nie wydaje! - A ty co!? Spędzasz czas z Czkawką a nie ze mną! To co ci przeszkadza, że spędze czas z Ashią!? - Czkawka to mój przyjaciel! Jesteś żmiją! Paskudną, podstępną żmiją Melchior! - Głupia Astrid! Idiotka i fauszywa dziewucha! - Zrywam z Tb.!!!,!! - Astrid nie wytrzymała i pobiegła do lasu cała zapłakana. - Tym razem przegiąłeś! - Zacząłem na niego wydzierać - Jesteś tępym idiotą! Astrid to wspaniała, mądra, piękna po prostu idealna dziewczyna! A ty jesteś kretynem, że tego nie doceniałeś! - Ja wiem o co jej chodzi. Nie wiedziała jak ze mną zerwać żeby być z tobą! Gdy lecieliśmy, łaziłeś po skrzydłach smoków żeby się popisać! - Nie! Ćwiczyłem tylko bo miałem okazję a poza tym nie zmieniaj tematu! - Chcesz się bić? To dawaj! - Że co?! Nie chce się bić! - Melchior podszedł do mnie i już chciał mi przywalić kiedy złapałem go za ramiona i powaliłem na ziemię. Melchior wstał i przywalił mi i rozcią moją wargę. Wtedy nie wytrzymałem. Podniosłem go za koszulkę i podbiłem mu oko. - Teraz no słuchaj Melchior. Nie waż się więcej tak odnosić do Astrid, bo jeśli nie połamie ci ręce i nogi. - Tylko szybko przytakną. Kiedy go puściłem,wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z przerażeniem. - Chodź. Pójdziemy jej poszukać. - Powiedziałem do Ashi. Lecieliśmy nad lasem bo tam najczęściej się wypłakiwała. Ucieszyłem się, że Astrid zerwała z matołem ale jak to? Cieszyłem się, że Astrid jest nieszczęśliwa? Zobaczyliśmy ją przytulającą sie do Wichury. Wylądowaliśmy 2m. Od niej. - Czkawka! Co on ci zrobił!? - Spytała zaniepokojona. - Rozcią mi wargę. A za to ja podbiłem mu oko. - Sięgnęła do sakiewki którą nosi przy pasie. Wyciągneła z niej opatrunek i przykleiła mi na ranę ranę. - Dzięki. - Powiedziałem. Astrid się uśmiechnęła. - A jak cię bronił! Mówił, że jesteś mądra, piękna po prostu idealna i że jeśli Melchior tego nie docenia to jest idiotą! - Powiedziała Ashia. Astrid i ja patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Te jej błękitne oczy... nie mogłem się powstrzymać i ją pocałowałem. - Ja... niewiem co... - Nie dała mi skończyć, bo mnie przyciągnęła i zowu nasze usta się zetknęły... chciałbym żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie ale to nie możliwe... - To jak zwiedzimy wreszcie Berk?- Spytała Ashia. - No w końcu obiecaliśmy! :) - Powiedziałem równo z Astrid. Przez ok 5h zwiedzaliśmy wyspę! Ashia chciała zwiedzić każde miejce dokładnie żeby zapamiętać jak wygląda Berk. Zaczynało się robić ciemno. Słońce zachodziło za horyzont. We trójkę patrolowaliśmy wyspę bo wcześniej nie było o tym mowy. Gdy skończyliśmy, wszyscy poszli do domów. Jak tylko wszedłem do domu tata zaczą mnie pytać jak tam u mnie. Wiedziałem, że chce wyciągnąć ode mnie wiadomość o bójce z Melchiorem. Zawsze się pyta jak coś przeskrobie. - Synu jak tam miną dzień? - A tak jak zawsze... po Akademii latałem tu i tam...- Zorientował się, że ściemniam bo głos mi się załamał. - A mi się wydaje, że jednak nie latałeś tu i tam. A z kąd ten plaster? - To przez gałąź. Gdy szedłem oberwałem gałęzią. - Czkawka! Jesteś następcą tronu Berk! Powinieneś być porządny a nie agresywny! - A tyle razy powtarzałeś, że: ,, Agresja to podstawa!" A teraz mam ochrzan za to, że zbiłem Melchiora!? To jest porąbane! - Masz nie podnosić głosu w tym domu!!! - A ty się drzesz tak żeby cię cała osada słyszała! - Chyba coś ci powiedziałem! - Nie! Teraz ty słuchaj mnie! Po raz pierwszy zrobiłem to co chciałeś a za to dostaje po głowie! - Do pokoju! - Bo co!? - Tata złapał mnie za ramię, wrzucił do pokoju i zamkną drzwi na klucz. Mama przyszła do domu. - A gdzie Czkawka? Powinien już wrucić. - Siedzi u siebie w pokoju. Była mała sprzeczka. - Stoick. To twój syn. - Na razie to jestem zmęczony i idę spać. Tu masz klucz od jego pokoju. - Zamknąłeś go na klucz!? - A daj mi spokój! - Nie rozumiem co się...- Reszty nie słyszałem bo rodzice zamkeli się w pokoju. Bolało mnie to, że przeze mnie się kłócili. Nagle przez okno wskoczył Szczerbek. Przytuliłem się do niego i wszystko mu opowiedziałem. Długo nie mogłem zasnąć bo myślałem o kłótni rodziców. Około 12 zasnąłem. Rozdział 4. Za miesiąc Roztopy. Perspektywa Czkawki. Gdy tylko się obudziłem, zobaczyłem mamę siedzącą obok. - Jak się spało? - Nie najlepiej. Do późna nie mogłem zasnąć przez waszą kłótnie.- Mówiąc to usiadłem przy mamie. - Czkawka... kłóciłam się z tatą, bo nie mogłam patrzeć na to jak cię traktuje. Masz rację, mówił o agresji ale chyba chodziło mu o to, że pogodził się z myślą, że będziesz łagodny... też go nie rozumiem ale on cię kocha. - Powtarzasz mi to od 2 miesięcy a on ani razu mi tego nie okazał! Z koro mnie kocha to czemu mnie nie akceptował? Dla czego mną tak pomiata? Dla czego po mnie wrzeszczy? Czemu mnie nie przytula? Czemu się o mnie pyta dopiero jak coś przeskobie!? Czasami mam wrażenie jagby chciał się mnie pozbyć! - Czkawka nie mów tak! On cię kocha. - To czemu czuje się jagby było na odwrotnie!? - Zacząłem płakać i przytuliłem się do mamy. - Może darujesz sobie dzisiaj AS? - Nie, za miesiąc są Roztopy. Może też weźmiesz udział? - Nie, ja tylko popatrzę na twoje wyczyny! :) A teraz to się przebierz i umyj na śniadanie.- Gdy zjadłem, poleciałem do AS. Wszyscy tam na mnie czekali. - Czkawka znowu się spóźniłeś! - Wypomniały mi bliźniaki. - Sorry bo... nieważne. Jak wiecie za miesiąc są Roztopy i przez ten miesiąc będziemy trenować na zawody. Mam dla nas farbki którymi się pomalujemy na zawody. - Gdy wszyscy wybraliśmy farbki trening wyglądał tak: Przechodziliśmy tory przeszkód, lataliśmy z ogromną prędkością, zkręcaliśmy jak wariaci, ćwiczyliśmy celność, trenowaliśmy wytrzymałość. Tak przez cały czas. Pod koniec, rozdzieliliśmy się na patrol. Astrid koniecznie chciała lecieć ze mną. Melchior patrzył na mnie jak na przestępce. Po drodze Astrid mnie zagadała. - Może, posiedzimy sobie na tym wzgórzu? - No... dobrze. - Odpowiedziałem. - Usiedliśmy sobie. - Czkawka, co cię gryzie? Mnie możesz powiedzieć. - Bo... pokłóciłem się z tatą wczoraj wieczorem i zamkną mnie w pokoju na klucz a kiedy mama wróciła pokłuciła się z tatą. Tak dużo o tym myślałem i długo nie mogłem zasnąć bo to przeze mnie się pokłócili. Głupio mi z tego powodu. A rano rozmawiałem z mamą i jak zwykle mówiła, że on mnie kocha ale miałem dość słuchania i no... - Ledwo powstrzymałem się od płaczu ake Astrid mnie przytuliła i nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - Nie martw się. - Próbowała mnie pocieszyć ale jej się nie udało więc mnie pocałowała. I trochę mi się polepszyło. - Może już wróćmy?- Sptała - Tak trzeba odpocząć po treningu. - Polecieliśmy do domów. Kiedy wszedłem do domu, pomogłem mamie przy obiedzie. Zjałem z mamą a potem poszliśmy się przejść. - Jak z treningiem? - Spytała mnie mama. - Na razie to początek ale idzie dobrze. Przez ten miesiąc nic się nie działo więc to pominę oprócz tego, że Ashia wróciła do domu a między Czkawką a Astrid zaiskrzyło. 'Rozdział 5. Nareszcie Roztopy i zgoda.' Perspektywa Czkawki Dziś są Roztopy! Szybko przebrałem się, umyłem i zjadłem śniadanie, pomalowałem tawrz i mordkę Szczerbka czerwoną farbką. Zszedłem na dół powiedziałem mamie tylko szybko: - Cześć! Pa! Życz mi szczęścia! - Do taty słowem się nie odezwałem przez miesiąc. Byłem bardzo pdekscytowany. Poleciałem na Arenę a tam już wszystko było prawie gotowe. Zaraz przyleciała Astrid. - Cześć Czkawka! - Cześć Astrid! - I pocałowałem ją w policzek. A ona posłała mi uśmiech. Potem zlecieli się inni jeźdźccy. Nagle usłyszeliśmy głos Grubego: - Panie i panowie! Prosimy zawodników na start! - Wszyscy ustawiliśmy się na starcie. - Zasady są proste! Przebiegnijcie przez tor przeszkód, wejdźcie na skałę i przelećcie trasę! Na miejsca! Gotowi! Start!!! - Wszyscy biegliśmy jak szaleni! Bliźniaki i Śledzik zostali w tyle. Melchior mnie popchną i trochę zwolniłem ale na skale go prześcignąłem. Astrid i ja byliśmy pierwsi u góry. Lecieliśmy równo ale Szczerbatek prześcigną Wichurę. Byłem drugi na mecie bo zwolniłem i dałem Astrid fory a ona popatrzyła na mnie z wyrzutem uśmiechając się niewyraźnie. Potem mieliśmy konkurencję w której musieliśmy wrzucać owce do swoich koszy. Biała owca liczy się jako 1 pkt. A czarna za 10. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka zawsze był o krok przede mną! Najleprze, że tylko mi zabierał owce. - Czarna owca! - Wszyscy rzucal się na owcę! Ale w ostateczności ja ją złapałam. Tym razem nie dałam Czkawce mojej owcy! Perspektywa Valki Czkawka cały czas zabierał z pod nosa Astri owce! Ale Astrid złapała czarną owcę. Czkawka podleciał od tyłu i wstał ze Szczerbatka. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z zaciekawieniem co kombinuje. Przeszedł po jego skrzydle potem po wichurze. Usiadł za Astrid. Pocałował ją w usta jednocześnie rozpraszając jej uwagę i podwędzając owcę! Przeszedł po skrzydle Wichùry i skoczył! Na szczęście Szczerbatek go złapał. - Ja go tego nauczyłam! :) - Mój syn! - Stoick, wiem dla czego Czkawka się do cb. Nie odzywa bo nie czuje się przez ciebie kochany. Nie okazujesz mu miłości, pytasz się o to jak mu dzień miną tylko wtedy gdy narozrabia, kiedyś się go wyerzekłeś a interesować zaczołeś wtedy kiesy stał się kimś, kiedy Szczerbatek był jego jedynym przyjacielem nie zrozumiałeś go a dla smoków stacił nogę.- Wiedziałam, że te słowa go raniły ale musiałam mu to powiedzieć. - Co ja mam zrobić...? Kocham go szczerze i mocno. Jak mu to powiedzieć? Jak mam wynagrodzić mu te wszystkie chwile? - Wystarczy, że go jeszcze raz przeprosisz. Miał wyrzuty sumienia kiedy miesiąc temu się pokłóciliśmy. Myślał, że to przez niego. - Ja nie wiedziałem... - Trzeba było z nim rozmawiać. - Po wyścigu z nim porzmawiam. Perspektywa Astrid Wyścig się skończył. Czkawka- 18 Astrid- 5 Bliźniaki-4 Śledzik-2 Melchior-0 Sączysmark-0 - Czkawka? Gdzie ty lecisz!- Poleciałam za Czkawką. Złapałam go na jakiejś wysepce. - Tata chce ze mną rozmawiać. Zobaczyłem tą jego minę która nie wróży nic dobreg. - Może lepiej z nim pogadaj. Może ma ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - Pójdziesz ze mną? - Zapytał mnie. - No dobrze! :)- Polecieliśmy do jego domu. Gdy weszliśmy do środka Valka i Stoick siedzieli przy stole. - Synu, musimy porozmawiać. - Złapał mnie za ręke i przysuną się do mnie. - Ale Astrid zostaje! - Dobrze tylko mnie wysłuchaj. Przepraszam cię za wszystko. Za to, że na ciebie krzyczałem, za wszystkie chwile które mogliśmy spędzić razem a ja je przegapiłem, za to, że cię nie słuchałem i nie okazywałem ci miłości. Za wszystko przepraszam. - Czkawka się przytulił do swojego taty a Valka do nich. Czkawka się rozpłakał. Patrząc na to też chciało mi się płakać ale ze szczęścia. Czkawka pogodził się z tatą i powiedział: - Nie odzywałem się do ciebie bo miałem dość tego, że pytałeś się o mnie wtedy kiedy namieszalem, byłem zły... - Nie mogę! To takie wzruszające patrzeć na was pogodzonych i szczęśliwych. - powiedziałam przez łzy. Czkawka pociągną mnie i we czwórkę się przytuliliśmy się. Byłam szczęśliwa, że Czkawka pogodził się z tatą. Rozdział 6. Wielki problem z małymi Szeptozgonami. Perspektywa Stoicka. Tak się cieszę, że pogodziłem się z czkawką! Dzisiaj wyszedłem trochę później niż zwykle. Jak tylko otworzyłem drzwi, widok mnie zszokował. - Czkawka! Co to są za dziury? - To dziury Szeptozgona! - Spanikował. Perspektywa Czkawki. - Najgorsze, że to nie jeden tylko 5 i to młodych! Młode nie kontrolują gniewu! A jeśli je wypędzimy to wrucą! - Wsiadłem na Szczerbka i zebrałem ekipę. - Śledzik, wiesz jak je wypędzić? - Spytałem. - Najwyżej na 2-3 dni. - Ja mam pomysł!- Zawołał Sączysmark. - Jedno słowo. Megademolka! - Może lepiej nie.- Powiedziała Astrid. - A może je powybijamy! - Zawołał Melchior. - Mamy bronić smoki, a nie je wybijać!- Zawołałem. - Dobra Śledzik jak je wypędzić? - Najpierw wyciągniemy je z pod ziemi a potem wymęczymy. Same gdzieś polecą nabrać sił. W tym czasie coś wykąbinujemy. - No dobra. - Odpowiedziały bliźniaki. Najpierw Hakokieł strzelił ogniem w dziurę. Po minucie z jednej z dziur wyleciały Szeptozgony. Każdy gonił jednego Szeptozgona. - Spróbujmy przegonić je na Smoczą Wyspę! - Krzyknąłem do reszty. Lecieliśmy nad powierzchnią wody. Gdy dolecieliśmy, Szeptozgony uciekły pod ziemię. Gdy wracaliśmy, zastanawialiśmy się co z nimi zrobimy. - A może im tam się spodoba i zostaną? - Nie wygłupiaj się Śledzik. - Powiedziała Szpadka. - Ja chyba wiem co zrobić.- Powiedziałem siedząc na skrzydle Wichury. - Musimy prosić o pomoc Dh'one. (Czyt. Dłan) - Dh'one! Oszalałeś!? Dh'one mają sojusz z Scoia'tael! (Czyt. Skojatel) Scoia'tael jagby mogli to by nas wybili co do jednego! - Spanikował Melchior. - Scoia'tael może i tak ale Dh'one pomogą nam. - Powiedziała Astrid. Tata i mama już na nas czekali. - I jak? Nic nikomu nie jest?- Spytał tata. - Nie, wszyscy zdrowi. Mamo, co zrobić z Szeptozgonami? - Nie wiem. Pierwszy raz widziałam ten gatunek. - Tato chyba wiem co zrobić. - No to mów. - Dh' one nam pomogą. - Nie ma mowy! Plemie Scoia' tael też tam mieszka! - Nie mamy wyjścia. - To kiedy chcecie ruszać? - Hm... najlepiej po zmroku. Obmyślimy taktykę i pod osłoną nocy poprosimy Dh'one o pomoc. - Wszyscy lecicie? - Spytała mnie mama. - Nie. Jeśli polecimy wszyscy będziemy na siebie ściągać uwagę. - To kto leci? - Dopytywali się rodzice. - Ja tam polecę. - Ale z kim? - Dalej się pytali. - Ja polecę! - Szybko powiedziała Astrid. - Nie. Nie chcę cię narażać. - Nie ważne co powiesz lecę z tobą tak czy tak! - Dobrze. Wejdź obmyślimy dalszy plan. - Weszliśmy do środka i usiedliśmy we czwórkę. - Lecimy dwoma czy jednym smokiem? - Spytałem. - Lepiej będzie jak polecicie jednym smokiem ale nie lećcie na Szczerbatku ani na Wichurze. Natychmiast rozpoznają te smoki.- Oznajmiła mama. - Ale którym polecimy? - Najlepiej moim Chmuroskokiem. - Dobra, a co dalej? Będziemy już na wyspie Elchiridion i co?- Astrid - Hmm... upodobnicie się do jednego z plemion. - Tata. - Ale do którego? - Oboje. - Pójdziecie do handlarza i weźmiecie te ciuchy które będzie miał.- Mama. - A jeśli żadnego nie będzie miał?- Astrid. - Na pewno będzie miał.- Mama. - No dobra. Jesteśmy do nich podobni i co dalej?- Ja. - Szukacie Dh'one, mówicie, że macie problem ze smokami i prosicie o pomoc. Tylko nie zdradzajcie swoich imion i plemienia!- Mama - A nie odmówią?- Astrid. - Na pewno nie.- Tata. - No dobra. Muszę powiedzieć o tym rodzicom.- Astrid. - A co zabieramy ze sobą?- Ja - Mapę, prowiant i pienądze, musicie zapłacić za te ubrania.- Tata - To ja pójdę się pakować i powiedzieć o tym rodzicom. - Dobrze. Widzimy się przed zachodem. Perspektywa Astrid Rodzicom pewie się to nie spodoba. Będzie kłótnia ale nie zostawię Czkawki samego. Gdy tylko weszłam do domu opowiedziałam wszystko rodzicom. - Astrid na głowę upadłaś!? Nigdzie cię nie puścimy! - Zaczą tata. - Lecę z Czkawką i koniec a teraz idę się pakować! - Nadszedł zachód słońca. - Wichurka, będziemy musiały się na chwilę zozstać ale jutro mnie zobaczysz. To pa. - Poszłam do domu Czkawki. Wszyscy już na mnie czekali. Czkawka żegnał się ze Szczerbatkiem. - Gotowi?- Spytał nas Stoick. - Tak. - Tak. - I polecieliśmy na Chmuroskoku Valki. Rodzice moi i Czkawki nam machali na pożegnanie. Lecięliśmy w chmurach które były tu różowe tam pomarańczowe czasmi czerwone, byliśmy sami, było tak cicho... siedziałam za Czkawką więc mocno się do niego przytuliłam. - Kocham cię. - Powiedziałam nieco cicho. - Ja ciebie też i to bardzo mocno. - Powiedział w odpowiedzi łapiąc mnie za rękę... Rozdział 7. Szok na wyspie Elchiridion. Perspektywa Astrid Lecieliśmy zaledwie godzinę. Czkawka dalej trzymał mnie za ręke a ja go trzymałam w uścisku. W pewnym momencie mnie puścił. - Pośpiewamy? - Zapytał mnie. - Czemu nie!:) - Może zaśpiewamy ,,Czy w marzeniach czy też w tańcu"? - Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! Czkawka: Żeglować mogę w sztormie Nie czując wcale lęku, fali życia dam się nieś gdy dasz swą rękę mi. I słońca żar i wielki mróz wędrówki mej nie przerwie gdy serce mi obiecasz już i kochać wiecznie będziesz Astrid: Najdroższy ukochany mój jest wielka moc w twych słowach i wielkich czynów nie chcę już gdy tonę w twych ramionach. Czkawka: Pierścieni, złota dam ci trzos, zaśpiewam przy ognisku. Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko. Astrid: Pierścieni złota nie chcę mieć,o syrenady nie dbam też, chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoniach twych. Czkawka: Chcę żebyś była przy mnie blisko! Razem I tulić i całować cię, partnera mieć też w tańcu bo smutne i radosne też bo miłość w sobie ma. Żeglować mogę w sztormie mie czując wcale lęku i fali życia dam się nieść gdy dasz swą rękę mi. - Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! - Powiedział. - Ja też! :) - Skrzydłoskok chyba się zmęczył.- Zauważył. - Wylądujmy na tamtej wyspie.- Kiedy smok wylądował zjedliśmy kanapki które ze sobą zabrałem. Po jedzeniu usiedliśmy na brzegu obok siebie i patrzyliśmy na słońce które zaraz się miało schować za horyzątem. - Chodź popływamy.- Zaproponowałam. - Okej. - Zaczekaj chwilę. Przebiorę się. Smok rozłórz skrzydła.- Poszłam za Chmuroskoka i się przebrałam w stój kąpielowy. Potem Czkawka się przebrał. Weszliśmy do wody i zaczęliśmy się nią chlapać. Gdy się zmęczyliśmy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Położyłam ręce na szyi Czkawki a on położył mi ręce na tali. Było mi bardzo dobrze. Długo tak staliśmy do puki Chmuroskok nie wskoczył do wody i przypomiał nam o świecie. - Trzeba dalej lecieć.- Oznajmił. Przebraliśmy się i lecieliśmy dalej. Było już ciemno. W oddali zobaczyliśmy Elchiridion. - Nareszcie. - Powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Perspektywa Czkawki - Poszukajmy handlarza. A Skrzydłoskok zotanie tutaj. - Powiedziała. Szliśmy koło lasu. Gdy z niego wyszliśmy, dostrzegliśmy łódź Johana. - To Johan!- Zauważyła. - Tak czy tak nie może wiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy. - Czyli, że co masz na myśli? - Trochę go nastraszymy. - Zakradniemy się do niego od tyłu i zagrozimy, że go zabijemy jeśli nie da nam peleryn Scoia'tael lub Dh'one. Wiem, że to trochę okrutne, ale nie chce żeby wiedział, że tu jesteśmy. - Dobrze.- Zgodziła się niechętnie. Podkradliśmy się do niego od tyłu. Wyciągnołem sztylet. Gdy weszliśmy na jego statek powoli podeszłem do niego i zasłoniłem mu usta żeby nie krzyczał i przystawiłem mu sztylet do szyi. - Cicho bądź i słuchaj! - Wysyczałem - Chcę 2 stroje Scoia'tael lub Dh'one. - Powoli odsłoniłem mu usta. - Mam stroje Scoia' tael.- Odpowiedział. - Gdzie?- Spytałem. - W tej szawce. - Astrid zrozumiała, że ma wziąść stroje. - A gdzie mamy szukać Scoia' tael? - Spytałem. - O tej porze, wiekszość bawi się w pobliskich karczmach. - A gdzie dokładniej? - 50m. Od tego miejsca jest wioska. W niej znajdziecie karczmy. Tródno ich nie zauwarzyć. Hałas straszny! - Dzięki za informację. A teraz na ziemię i ne owracaj się! A jeśli powiesz komukolwiek, że tu byliśmy dopadnę cię! - Powoli odsunąłem sztylet. Wyciągnołem z sakiewki parę monet i położyłem je na stole. - Dzięki ci panie, żeś mnie nie zabił. - Powiedział przerażony Johan. Poszliśmy w stronę lasu. Co parę kroków odwracałem się i patrzyłem czy Johan nas obserwuje. - Dobra przebierzmy się i co dalej? - Spytała się Astrid. - Pójdziemy do karczmy, wtopimy się w tło i spróbujemy od kogoś coś wyciągnąć. - Ubraliśmy płaszcze w kolorze moro, przypieliśmy sobie sztylety- ich symbole. Założyliśmy na głowy kaptury i poszliśmy do wioski. Faktycznie gdy Zbliżyliśmy się do karczmy był straszny hałas. Weszliśmy do środka i usiedliśmy przy stole. Astrid się mnie spytała: - Co dalej? Nie będziemy całą noc żłopać piwa! - No nie, nie będziemy. Pamiętasz, że mamy wtopić się w tłum? wszyscy przychodzą, piją piwo i znajdują sobie partnera do tańca. - Będziemy tańczyć i co? - ,,Niechcący" wpadniemy na kogoś i wyciągniemy informacie. Czy ma pani ochotę zatańczyć :) - Z największą przyjemnością. - Oboje weszliśmy na parkiet. Astrid usłyszała melodie której nie znała. - Nie wiem jak się tańczy do tej muzyki. - Daj się porwać melodii! Daj ręke i przysuń się do mnie! :) - Wszyscy się nam przyglądali jak tańczymy. W tłumie dojżałem jedną z Dh'one! Powiedziałem to Astrid. Zbliżyliśmy się do niej i symulowaliśmy upadek na nią. - Bardzo panią przepraszamy! Jeszcze nie nabraliśmy wprawy, zawsze się o coś podkiemy. - Nie szkodzi. Mam na imię Suzan. - Ja mam na imię Wilchem a to jest moja toważyszka Patrycja. - Suzan jest bardzo podobna do mamy... - Bardzo mi miło. Pespektywa Suzan Tych dwoje młodych, od początku zwrócili na siebie uwagę. A szczególnie ten Wilchelm. Mieli na sobie kaptury więc ich nie rozpoznałam ale z bliska... O matko! - Szybko! Chodźcie ze mną! - Ale co jest?- Spytała Patrycja. - Nie ma czasu! Chodźcie do mnie do domu! - Poszli za mną. Gdy weliśmy do domu, sprawdziłam czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. - Ty wcale nie jesteś Wilchem ty nazywasz się Czkawka Ważki! - Ale z kąd ty to wiesz!? - To będzie dla ciebie wielki szok ale rozpoznałam cię dla tego, że masz oczy po mojej siostrze. - To naczy... że ty... jesteś mo...ją cocią!? - Tylko przytaknęłam a on padł na ziemię. Perspektywa Astrid To było okropne patrzeć jak Czkawka dowiaduje się o tym, że ma rodzinę. Po 10 minutach wstał. - Potrzebujemy pomocy. - Zaczęłam. - Młode Szceptozgony zamieszkały na Berk i nie możemy sovie z nimi poradzić. - Pomogę wam. Wezmę jedzrnie na drogę. Ale jak tam się dostaniemy? - Polecimy na smoku.- Odpowiedział. Zabraliśmy Suzan do lasu. Tam czekał na nas Chmuroskok. - Zaczęło świtać. - On nie udźwignie naszej trójki. Da radę na początku. Z czasem będzie zwalniać ze zmęczenia.- Odpowiedział. Jakoś się pomieściliśmy i szybko pofrunęliśmy. Gdy mogliśmy już swobodnie szybować, Czkawka wszedł na skrzydło żeby smokowi było lżej. Po godzinie Chmuroskok był zmęczony. - Lądujmy. Smok długo nie pociągnie. - Powiedziałam. Natychmiast wylądowaliśmy. Zjedliśmy i nakarmiliśmy smoka. Nudziło nam się więc Czkawka mnie poprosił: - Astrid, zaśpiewasz nam ,, Tyś żeglarzem mym"? - (To z Piratów z karalibów). - Pewnie! - Zaczekaj tylko dostroję flet. Okej skończyłem. - Zaczęłam śpiewać. Gdy skończyłam Suzan patrzyła na mnie z podziwem. - Astrid, byłaś genialna! A ty Czkawka, dzie nauczyłeś się tak grać? Stanowicie świetny duet! - No dobra, dobra! Trzeba lecieć dalej. - Po godzinie dostrzegliśmy Berk. Wszyscy nas szybko dostrzegli. Perspektywa Czkawki Oho idzą rodzice i do tego koledzy przyszli. - I jak wam poszło?- Dopytywali się. - A oto Suzan moja CIOCIA!!!!!! - Suzan! - Valka! - Przytuliły się. - Czekam na wyjaśnienia! Mówiliście, że oprócz was nie mam innej rodziny! - Oj Czkawka... - I tyle! Ukrywaliście przede mną rodzinę!!! Ile jeszcze nie wiem!?!?!? Ile macie jesze kłamstw i tajemnic!!! Mówiliście, że wszyscy zginęli podczas ataku smoków!!! - Przepraszamy. - I tyle!?!? Już wam NIGDY nie zaufam!!!!! Perspektywa Astrid Pobiegł na Arenę. Oczywiście rodzina chciałaza nim pójść ale ich zatrzymałam. - Nie! On teraz... no... jest wściekły... powiem to prosto z mostu. On was nie chce widzieć. Zawiódł się na wszystkich. Ty Valka nie powiedziałaś mu o cioci a ty Stoick nie dawno się z nim pogodziłeś a ty Suzan nawet kartki nie napisałaś do niego, jak myślicie co teraz będzie? Ja wiem, że te słowa ranią ale jakoś trzeba to powiedzieć. Pójdę za nim.- Koledzy wiedzieli, że Czkawka cierpi i cierpiał kiedyś, dopiero teraz to pojeli. Czkawka na Arenie rozwalał piekłem beczki i je podpalał, usiadł na ziemi i zaczą płakać. Podeszłam do niego, usiadłam przy nim i przytuliłam go. Wszyscy przyszli na trybuny i się przyglądali. Perspektywa Czkawki - Czemu rodzice mnie okłamali?!? - Mieli powód. - Jaki?!?! Jeśli to dla mojego dobra to nie rozumiem!?!? - Rozumiem... - Nie!!!Ty nic nie rozumiesz!!! Ty znasz swoją rodzinę!!! Rodzice cię nie okłamywali całe życie!!! - Jeseś okropny!!! Rozumiem, że jesteś zły ale to nie powód żeby się na mnie wyżywać! - Przepraszam cię Astrid. - Daruj sobie! Popszepraszasz kiedy indziej! - Wstała. - Astrid! - Daj mi spokój!!!- I gdzieś poszła raniąc mnie tym jesze bardziej. Właśnie przybiegł Szczerbatek. Od razu go przytuliłem i wszystko powiedziałem rozpłakując się jesze bardziej. Starałem się powstrzymać i wstać ale łez nie powstrzymałem. Poszedłem nawet nie wiem gdzie bo nie patrzyłem przed siebie. Szedłem i szedłem aż doszedłem do klifu, zastanawiałem się przez chwilę czy nie skoczyć... ale postanowiłem, że więcej przez głowę mi ta myśl nie przeleci. Poszedłem ze Szczerbatkiem do zatoki. Tam siedziałem drapiąc mojego smoczka. Zaczynało się ściemniać. Postanowiłem, że noc spędze tutaj. Perspektywa Valki - Czkawka już powinien wrócić. - On najprawdopodobniej nie wróci na noc. Mocno się wkurzył. Pewnie siedzi w lesie i się nad sobą użala. - Stoick! Nie powinniśmy ukrywać przed nim prawdy! Ale nieee...ty się uparłeś żeby mu nic nie mówić! - No dobra, to moja wina! - To, że się przyznasz do błędu nie zmieni faktu, że on nam więcej nie zaufa! - To co mam zrobić!? - Daj mu ochłonąć. Może w nocy wróci do domu? - Nie sądze. Astrid się na niego wkurzyła a on za nią dał by się zabić. Zawsze wszystko bardzo przeżywa. - On się zakochał Stoick. A teraz jego serce jest złamane a jak sam mówiłeś wszystko bardzo pszeżywa. Jak myślisz, pozbiera się? - Na razie dajmy mu spokój. Chodźmy spać. - Dobrze... - Nazajutrz weszłam do jego pokoju z nadzieją, że go tam znajdę ale go nie było. Szybko poszłam do Astrid. - Dzień dobry Astrid. Czy widziałaś Czkawkę bo nie wrócił na noc. - Nie, nie widzałam go. - Thorze miej go w opiece żeby nic mu się nie sało! - Morze pójdę z tobą Valka? - Nie wiem bo Czkawka tak Przeżywał, że ma ciocię to ja nie wiem jak zareaguje na ciebie. - Co chcesz powiedzieć? - Że on się zakochał a ty złamałaś mu serce. Muszę iść. - Zaczekaj! Może jest w zatoce. - Dzięki stokrotne Astrid. - Szybko poleciałam do zatoki. Faktycznie tam był. - Mamo przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem. Cały czas mówiliście mi, że nie mam rodziny a tu... - Ja też przepraszam. Powinniśmy ci powiedzieć. - Na razie muszę przeprosić Astrid. Tylko czy ona mi wybaczy? - Pewnie, że tak. Martwi się o ciebie. Z zewnątrz jest twarda i bezuczuciowa ale w środku jest mięciutka jak owcza wełna... Rozdział 8. Gdy Astrid mi wybaczy. Perspektywa Czkawki Od razu poleciałem do jej domu. Drzwi otworzyła mi jej mama - Astri nie chce cię widzieć. - Widzieć nie musi ale czy posłucha? - Streszczaj się! - Usłyszałem jej głos z góry. - Przepraszam cię za moje zachowanie. Nakrzyczałem na ciebie a nie powinienem. Byłem zły i nie powinienem tak zrobić a i tak zrobiłem. Przepraszam, że zraniłem twoje uczucia. - Zbiegła na dół i mnie uściskała. - Jeszcze nikt mi nie powiedział takich słów! - Powiedzia. Właśnie przyszła mama: - A nie mówiłam, że ci wybaczy? - Valka może wejdziesz na herbatę? - Spytała się Zarina ( Mama Astrid) - Chętnie. - Odpowiedziała. - To my se polatamy. - Powiedziała Astrid. Lecięliśmy w chmurach. Stanąłem na skrzydle Szczerbka. Astrid spytała mnie: - Nauczysz mnie chodzić po skrzydłach? - Pewnie! Daj ręke. - Pomogłem jej wstać. Ciężko było jej wstać. Gdy nabrała pewności, próbowała spacerować, ale jej nie wyszło. Stanąłem za nią i przytrzymałem ją w tali. - To niesamowite! - Była zachwycona. W końcu wylądowaliśmy na wzgórzu. - To co teraz robimy? - Spytała. - Może coś zjemy? - Tak. Faktycznie, zbliża się pora obiadu. - Tylko, że sami musimy sobie zrobić obiad. - Polecieliśmy do mojego domu. - Co ugotujemy? - Spytałem. - Może kurczaka? - Może być! - Od razu zabraliśmy się do pracy. Gdy kurczak już był w piecu, poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Astrid dostrzegła mój szkicownik. Zaczęła oglądać moje dzieła. - Masz talent. - Dziękuję. - Narysujesz mnie? - Pewnie tylko najpierw zjemy. - Zeszliśmy na dół. Rodzice wrócili. - A co tak pachnie? - Spytała mama. - Obiad. - Odpowiedziałem równo z Astrid. Nałożyliśmy jedzenie na talerze. - Kochani to jest pyszne tylko ziemniaki nie są po solne. - Zwrócił uwagę tata - Czkawka... nie dałeś soli? - Przepraszam... - Nic nie szkodzi, oprócz ziemniaków reszta jest przepyszna! - Skończyliśmy jeść i pozmywaliśmy naczynia. Poszliśmy na górę i zamknęliśmy pokój. - Rospóść włosy i połóż się na łóżku. - Powiedziałem. - Rękę mam dać przy twarzy? - Może być. Zaczekaj chwilę. - Wziąłem szkicownik i ołówek. Usiadłem przed Astrid i zacząłem ją rysować. Po 3h skończyłem. Efekt był powalający. - Jakie śliczne! Jak lustrzane odbicie! Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka to urodzony artysta! - Chyba coś się należ za 3h pracy? - Pocałowałam go w policzek ale widziałam, że nie tego się spodziewał. Bez słowa wstałam i oparłam się o ścianę a Czkawka staną na przeciwko mnie. Patrzyłam w jego cudowne, zielone oczy. Były pełne miłości, ciepła i namiętności. Przejechał palcami wzdłuż mojej ręki. Położyłam ręce na jego szyi, odgarną moje włosy do tyłu a swoje ręce położył na mojej tali. Lekko schylił głowę i mnie pocałował. Jeszcze raz spojżałam mu w oczy a on w moje. Nie umiałam się oprzeć jego uwodzicielskiemu spojrzeniu i posypał się deszcz namiętnych pocałunków. Czkawka miał takie delikatne usta... To niewiarygodne, że ten wspaniały mężczyzna wybrał akurat mnie, tyle dziewczyn w okół niego się kręciło ale ja byłam jego jedyna... jestem szczęściarą, że taki ideał zainteresował się akurat mną, prostą kobietą i przyjaciółką która wcześniej przez 10 lat go biła i kpiła bo był inny ale mi wybaczył. Tak mi było dobrze blisko niego... nie mięliśmy najmniejszej ochoty przerywać. Nagle usłyszeliśmy pukanie do pokoju. Gwałtownie się odsunęliśmy od siebie. Weszła Valka. - Zrobiłam dla was herbatę. - Dziękujemy. - Razem ją wypiliśmy. - Miło było.- Zaczą. - To będzie trzeba to kiedyś powtórzyć. - Skończyłam pić herbatę. - Późno trochę, ja już pójdę. - Odprowadzę cię. - A weź miesz mnie na ręce? - Nic nie odpowiedział tylko mnie podniósł. - Tato, idę zanieść Astrid do domu. - Dobrze. Yyyy... zanieść? - Tak. - i wyszliśmy. Gdy doszliśmy otworzyłam drzwi. - Już jestem!- Rodzice się zdziwili kiedy zobaczyli mnie na rękach Czkawki. Postawił mnie i czule powiedział: - Do jutra. - I złożył mi pocałunek. - Pa! - Odpowiedziałam i westchnęłam... Rozdział 9. Eret i nespodziewany gość. Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy rano się obudziłem myślałem tylko o Astrid. Wczoraj takmi serce biło tak było mi dobrze... ale jak tylko zobaczyłem Szczerbka od razu o niej zapomniałem. Polecieliśmy wzdłuż oceanu. Zobaczyliśmy statek ze znajomym symbolem na żaglu. - Eret? - Spytałem siebie. Szczerbatek potrząsną łebkiem na potwierdzenie. Podleciałem trochę bliżej. Ktoś dał znak, że mogę jeszcze biżej podlecieć. - Czkawka! Jak miło cię znowu widzieć! - Zawołał Eret. - Ciebie też miło! - Co u reszty? - Może sam się przekonasz? Zaraz lecę na lekcje do AS. - Spoko. Tylko musisz zaczekać. - Po 10 minutach dopłynęliśmy. - Wsiadaj. Polecimy. - Usiadł za mną i wciągu minuty dolecieliśmy na lekcję. - Czkawka wszyscy znowu... Eret! -Oczywiście wypomniał mi Sączysmark. - Erecik! Tak długo cię nie widziałam! - Zawołała Szpadka. - Ej, ej! Nie mów tak do mnie! - Powiedział oburzony Eret. - Właśnie bo powinnaś być ze mną! - Zawołał Śledzik. - Niekłóćcie się! - Krzyknęła Astrid. Wszyscy ucichli. - Zajmiemy się Akademią!? - Spytałem lekko zirytowany. - No dobra... - Mruknęli wszyscy. - Lecimy na patrol. - Ja lecę z tobą! - Krzyknęła Astrid. - To ja polecę ze Szpadką. - Powiedział Śliedzik. - Nie! Ja lecę z Eretem!- Oburzyła się Szpadka. - Nie ! - Tak! - Ja z nim ! - Ja z nią! - My lecimy! - Odezwała się Astrid. Polecięliśmy do lasu. Gdy zeszliśmy Wichura i Szczerbatek zaczęli pocierać się o swoje głowy. - Yyyyy... co oni robią? - Zapytałem. - Nie wiem... - Tooo... co robimy? - Przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i mnie pocałowała. - Kocham cię wiesz? - Powiedziała. - Ja ciebie też. - I ją przytuliłem. Nagle z nikąd nadleciał sztylet! Usłyszeliśmy szyderczy śmiech. Z cienia wyszedł ktoś kogo dobrze znamy, ktoś sprzed 3 lat i ten ktoś kto zawsze miał szyderczo uśmiechniętą facjatę. - Braciszku mój kochany! - Dagur!- Powiedziałem. - A raczej kuzynie! - Wcześniej brat teraz nagle kuzyn. Zdecyduj sie! - Moja mama tu jest. Ma na imię SUZAN i jest twoją ciocią! - Bo uwierzę! - Sam się spytaj! - Nie słuchaj go Czkawka! - Nie mm najmniejszego zamiaru. - Aaaaa... właśnie, przybyłem cię zabić i Astrid będzie moją żoną. - Chyba jak sobie narysujesz! - A poza tym wypowiadam ci wojnę. - Co!? - To narazie.- Rzuciłem się na niego z piekłem. - Oooo...parzę w rączki? Nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. - Popchną mnie na skraj klifu. - Czkawka!!! - Zamknij się a nic mu się nie stanie... - Zepchną mnie. - Oj...kłamałem! - Nie! - Krzyknęła.- Rozłożyłem skrzydła. Perspektywa Astrid - Astrid... bądź grzeczna a daruję ci życie! - Zagroził mi Dagur. - Zostaw ją!!! - Krzykną. - Czkawka! Ty żyjesz! - Już nie długo! - Opwiedział Dagur. Przytrzymał Czkawkę za szyję i wbił mu w bok nóż. - Ałaa!!! - Zostaw Czkawkę w spokoju!!! - Popchnęłam go. Wzięłam piekło Czkawki i rzuciłam nim w Dagura. - Zobaczycie! Policzę się z wami!- Znikną w cieniach drzew. - Czkawka! - Rozpłakałam się. - Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. Polecimy do wioski i opatrzę ranę. Tylko trzeba wyjąć sztylet. - Daj ja to zrobię. - Delikatnie go wyciągnęłam. - Ałłł!- Zawołałam smoki. Pomogłam mu wstać. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i poleciałam z nim do domu. Jego rodzice byli przerażeni. - Czkawka! Kto ci to zrobił? - Pytała zdruzgotana. - Dagur. Chciał mnie zabić i wypowiedział wojnę do tego mówił, że jest moim kuzynem! - Jego rodzice nie wiedzieli co dpowiedzieć. - To prawda? - Dla tego nic ci nie mówiliście. - Tym razem was rozumiem. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, że Dagur to mój krewny. - Poszedł przemyć ranę. Valka wyciągnęła igłę i nici. Te specjalne. Gdy wyszedł, zdją górę, powiedziałam: - Daj zaszyję ci. - Usiadł obok mnie i się odwrócił głową. Zaczęłam zaszywać. - Jak to robisz, że nie boli? - Spytał. - Nie wiem. - Po 15 minutach skończyłam. - Gotowe. - Dzięki. - Czkawka, ja nie mogłam się ruszyć, byłam zszokowana... - To nie twoja wina. - Jakbym ci pomogła to by nic ci się nie stało. - Ale nie wiedzieliśmy, że Dagur tu będzie. - Ale... - To nie twoja wina, koniec tematu. - Nie jeseś zły? - Za co? - Zaponiałam wziąść piekła. - Nic nie powiedział tylko mnie pocałował. Patrzyliśmy sobię przez chwilę w oczy. - To ja...pójdę się ubrać... - Mówił jagby był zaczarowany. Rozdział 10 Woja dopiero się zaczyna... Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy zszedłem na dół, usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. - Ckawka! Ckawka! Besekowie! - Mówiły przerażone dzieci. - Chodźcie do twierdzy. - Szybko poszliśmy do twierdzy. Na miejscu uspokajałem dzieci. Był staszny hałas. - Cisza! Berserkowie są liczni ale nie zaatakują jeśli nie wyjdą z wody. Zatopimy chociaż część statków. Jeśli się przedostaną na wyspę, walczymy ile się tylko da! Do roboty! - Ckawka, obiecaj, ze wrócis! - Powiedziała Emma. - Obiecuję, Gruby i Wiadro was ochronią w zatoce. Nie bójcie się...- Pocieszałem dzieci najlepiej jak potrafiłem a Astrid i mama przyglądały mi się. Potem dzieci mnie uścisnęły i prosiły żebym na siebie uważał. Wyszedłem na dwór. Z oddali było widać statki, katapulty były gotowe. - Gdy zbiżą się do wyspy na 500m to strzelać! - Rozkazałem - Ekipa! Lecimy roztrzaskać ich łodzie na drzazgi! - Podlecieliśmy do statków. Berserkowie zaczęli strzelać z kuszy. Załatwiliśmy z 10 statków ale 10 pozostałych nie daliśmy rady. Gdy wróciliśmy, nasi zaczęli strzelać z katapult. Zatopili 3 statki. Usłyszeliśmy z daleka głos Dagura: - Haha! Możecie sobie zatopić większość statków ale mnie i tak nie pokonacie moich wojaków! Hahaha!!! - Na te słowa, Chciałem go zatłuc. Jego statek był coraz bliżej tak samo jak jego armada. - Czkawuś! Nie strzelać! Sam go zgładzę! - Jego statek znalazł się na brzegu. - Czkawuś! Chodź! Zatańczymy sobie! - Rzucasz mi wyzwanie? - Spytałem sarkastycznie. - Nie. Zapraszam cię na potańcówkę! - Powiedział równie sarkastycznie. Podchodził do mnie powoli. - Zostaw mojego syna!!! - Dagur i 4 innych ludzi złapali tatę. - Tato!!! - Daję ci wybór. Albo ojciec albo dzieci! - Byłem przerażony. Rodzice Emmy, Rose, Gustawa i Feliksa patrzyli na mnie błagającym wzrokiem. Inni mieszkańcy patrzyli na tatę. Byłem rozdarty. -5 -4 -3 - Coś w środku kazało mi powiedzieć... - Dzieci...- Dagur podcią tacie gardło i wbił mu nóż w brzuch. - Tato!!!!!!!- Od razu ja i mama podbiegliśmy do niego. Dagur zwiał a dzieci pobiegły do rodziców. - Tato!... - Z mamą płakaliśmy. Astrid podeszła do nas i przytuliła mnie. Też się rozpłakała. Potem podeszły dzieci. - Ckawka... Bardzo dziekujemy, że ocaliłes nas. Baldzo, baldzo, baldzo... - Mówił Feliks. Też zaczęli płakać. Wszystkim było smutno. - Dla czego nie wybrałeś wodza!?! - Zaczą mi narzucać Melchior. - Nie wiem... - Jak to nie wiesz!? Skazałeś własnego ojca na śmierć!!!- Nie wytrzymałem i powiedziałem: - Zrobiłem tak Ponieważ jak ty byś się czuł gdyby życie twoich dzieci zależało by od kogoś innego!? - Nic nie odpowiedział. Podeszła Astrid z dziećmi. - Ckawka, dziękujemy za ocalenie. Nikt inny by tak nie postompił. - Powiedział Feliks. - Tylko czemu tak wybrałem? Coś kazało mi was ocalić tylko co...? - To instynk. - Odpowiedziała Rose. - Instynkt? - Spytałem. - To taki moment w którym musisz wybrać 1 z 2 stron a instynk każe ci wybrać tak a nie inaczej. Ty masz instynkt rodzicielski :) Perspektywa Astrid -Aałłł!!!- Usłyszeliśmy głos Czkawki. Obok niego stał Berserek, który wbił mu nóż w to samo miejsce co Dagur. Walnęłam go w nos a ten uciekł a Czkawka zemdlał. - Ckawka! Ckawka! - Sączysmark, idź po Gothi! - Kazałam. Po chwili Przyszła Gothi. Obejżała miejsce które krwawiło. Po długiej chwili oświadczyła: - Ponieważ Berserek trafił go w to samo miejsce co Dagur, Czkawka ma pękniętą miednicę poza tym nic mu nie jest. - Nic Ckawce nie będzie? - Spytał Gustaw. - Mogę ci to obiecać. - Odpowiedziała Gothi. Pocałowałam nieprzytomnego Czkawkę w policzek. Gruby i Wiadro zanieśli go do domu. Rozdział 11. Chyba zwariuje! Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się z krzykiem. Poderwałem się. Nie zauważyłem, że Astrid zasnęła na krześle i ją obudziłem. - Czkawka tak się cieszę, że się obudziłeś! - Astrid? Co się stało?! Pamiętam tylko Dagura, tatę i...- Oczy mi się zaszkliły, szybko je otarłem. Zaraz do pkoju wleciała zaniepokojona moim krzykiem mama. - Synku! Obudziłeś się! - Potem weszła Gothi i zaczęła: - Berserek, uszkodził ci miednicę, jest niewielkie pęknięcie. Ono musi się zrosnąć. Musisz leżeć przez tydzień, jeżeli nie, to pęknięcie będzie się powiększać. - Zero ruchu? - Gothi tylko przytaknęła - To nie zdziwcie się jeśli za 2dni będę jęczeć. - Będę przy tobie cały czas... - Powiedziała Astriś. - Nie... idź się przejdź. Mi nic nie będzie. - Na pewno? - Tak. - Wyszła. To miłe, że tak się martwi. Bardzo chciałem zobaczyć teraz Feliksa, Rose, Gustawa i Emmę... Strasznie mi się nudziło. Nagle do pkoju wparował Szczerbol. - Szczerbek! Stęskniłem się za tb! - Mrukną dając do zrozumienia, że też się stęsknił. - Cały tydzień leżenia... będę miał straszne zakwasy... poza tym chyba zwariuje nic nie robiąc! - Poprosiłem Szczerbatka żeby podał mi szkicownik. Oglądałem sobie moje rysunki. Tak sobie myślałem nad wszystkim. To przeze mnie Szczerbo nie ma ogona a jesteśmy najleprzymi przyjaciółmi. A Astrid? Mamy 18 lat za nie długo 19. No... jesteśmy ze sobą 3 mies. Jesteśmy nierozłączni, mamy dobry kontakt, jesteśmy bliko siebie...może się... oświadczę? Nie, jeszcze za wcześnie. Ale projekt mogę zacząć. Sączysmark i ja nie najlepiej się dogadujemy. Może coś się zmieni? Na razie... zacząłem szkicować projekt pierścionka zaręczynowego. Hmmm...jak będzie wyglądać... będzie ze srebra a na nim...wzorek w...takie zawijaski a z tyłu napis...,, Mój Anioł" projekt był w połowie gotowy. Tak zeszło mi całe popołudnie. Mama przyniosła mi obiad. Bardzo chciałem wstać ale wolałem słuchać Gothi. Gdy zjadłem poczółem się senny... nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Następny dzień Perspektywa Astrid Była 9.15 poszłam do Czkawki. U niego w domu, Czkawka stał i walił głową w ścianę. - Zwariowałeś! Masz leżeć! - Upomniałam go. - Spokojnie. Gothi mi pozwoliła chodzić. Ale tylko 15 minut. Chyba zwariuje...nuuuuuda!!! Widziałaś może Szczerbatka? - Tak, bawił się z Emmą, Gustawem, Rose i Feliksem. - Chciałbym z nimi się pobawić... - Czkawka... ja... jutro lecę z twoją mamą do... smoczego sanktuarium na 4 dni...- Trochę posmutniał ale po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech - Nie jesteś smutny? - Nie. Cały czas jesteś blisko mnie, przyda ci się trochę czasu samej. - Lubię być przy tobie. - Usiedliśmy na łóżku i oparłam głowę o ramię Czkawki. - Ja też chcę być blisko ciebie. Kocham cię. - A ty myślisz, że ja ciebie nie!? - Powiedziałam lekko rozbawiona. - Jeszcze jest cały dzień za nim polecimy. Będę cały ten czas przy tobie... - Pocałował mnie. Położyłam się obok niego. Złapałam go za rękę i paczałam w jego oczy. Przytulił mnie i tak zostałam. Miłe uczucie, ciepło i wygodnie mi było i tak szczerze śpiąca się zrobiłam. Ziewnęłam i zamknęłam oczy. - Chyba trochę za wcześnie na spanie! :) - Zwrócił mi uwagę. - Ale, mi jest dobrze... - Mi też. Ale i tak spać nie pójdziesz. Później się zdżemniemy :) - Mhm... - Aaaastrid. Nie śpimy... bo cię zrzucę na podłogę! - Noo dobrze...a muszę wstawać? - Nie. Wystarczy, że nie zaśniesz. - Leżeliśmy tak sobie w ciszy. Czkawka patrzył na mnie a ja na niego tak jak wtedy...położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Usłyszałam bicie jego serca. Zaczęło nieco szybciej bić. Czkawka położył rękę na moich plecach a drugą wzią moją dłoń. Usłyszeliśmy jak wchodzi Valka. - Nawet nie śni mi się wstawać! - Stwierdziłam. - A kto powiedział, że musisz? - Wzruszyłam ramionami. Do pokoju weszła Valka. - Czkawka, Astrid chodźcie na obiad. - Zaraz...- Powiedział jagby zaspany. Po chwili zeszliśmy na dół. Na obiad było spagetti. Gdy zjedliśmy Czkawka powiedział: - To teraz możemy iść spać. :) - Jupi! - Z powrotem byliśmy na górze. Ułożyłam się tak jak wcześniej. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasneliśmy. Valka mnie obudziła, kiedy nadszedł czas odlotu. Poszłam po torbę którą wcześniej naszykowałam. Na miejscu czekali na mnie Valka, Śledzik i Eret. Gdy wylądowałam, ktoś nagle powalił mnie na ziemię. Przytszymał mnie za ręce i nie pozwolił mi wstać. - Czkawka?! Myślałam, że śpisz! - Miałbym cię puścić bez pożegnania?:) - Potem przez długą chwilę mnie całował. Pomógł mi wstać. - To tylko 4 dni - Pocieszałam go. - Ciekawe co ja będe bez ciebie robić? A najgorsze, że zostaję z Sączysmarkiem i bliźniakami...- Wszyscy oprócz Czkawki śmiali się. Wsiadłam na Wichurkę. Byłam już w przestwożach. Czkawka jeszcze chwilę patrzył. Perspektywa Czkawki Stałem tam przez chwilę. Nagle mnie też ktoś powalił na ziemię. Usłyszałem śmiech a potem Emma, Rose, Gustaw i Feliks zaczęli mnie łaskotać. Szczerbatek na mnie leżał. - Stop! Nie chcę! Przestańcie! Szczerbatek pomóż! - Mówiłem śmiejąc się głośno a mój gad rechotał. - Dzięki za pomoc ty gadzie ty! -Mówiłem dalej się śmiejąc się i sarkastycznym tonem - Nie jesteś zły? - Spytał lekko zaniepokojony Gustaw. - Nie! Nie jestem...- Mówiąc to próbowałem wsać ale ze śmiechu brzuch mnie rozbolał. - Pomóc ci wstać? - Spytała Emma. - Nie, nie dzięki... - O patrzcie Straszliwiec! To mój ulubiony gatunek! - Powiedziała Emma. - A mój to Tajfumerankk! - Powiedział Gustaw. - Ja lubię Gromokszmoty. - Feliks. - A ja baaaaardzo lubię Chmuloskoczki. - Rose. - A ja lubię wszystkie gatunki. - Odpowiedziałem. - Muszę iść. - Oooooooooo...- Jękneli. - Szczerbek może z wami zostać ale najpierw niech przyjdzie na kolację. Chodźcie! Teżgo nakarmicie! - Nakarmimy smoka! Nakarmimy smoka! - Powtażali podekscytowani. Weszli ze mną do domu. Każdemu dałem po rybie. Pokazałem dzieciom jak go nakarmić. Kiedy Szczerbek zjadł poszedł dalej się bawić z Gustawem, Rose, Feliksem i Emmą. Poczółem się tak jak zprzed 3 lat. Samotny, opószczony, nikomu nie potrzebny...nie powinienem tak myśleć ale jakoś tak...ogarnęło mnie takie uczucie. Przez 3 dni siedziałem w domu zupełnie sam! Miałem dość i jak najszybciej chciałem pobiegać i powygłupiać się na dworze. Już nawet nie przestrzegałem tego co powiedziała Gothi i łaziłem po domu. Szczerbatek non stop bawił się na dworze! Ja znalazłem sobie zajęcie i przez te 3 dni zrobiłem maskotki straszliwca, gromogrzmota, tajfumeranga i chmuroskoka. Po południu przyszła do mnie Gothi. - Ładnie się zagoiło i myślę, że możesz sobie pochasać. - Odparła. Byłem szczęśliwy. - Dzięki Gothi! Dzięki! Dzięki dzięki! - Bez chwili namysłu wybiegłem z domu. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem bo co parę metrów robiłem gwiazdę. Wszystko mnie bolało przez długi czas bez ćwiczeń ale nawet nie zwracałem uwagi na pszeszywający mnie ból. W końcu zrobiłem zbyt pochopny ruch i robiąc gwiazdę wylądowałem na plecach. Śmiałem się sam z siebie. Po chwili ujżałem dzieci i Szczerbka. Znowu zrobili na mnie "atak,, łaskotek. - Nie! Przestańcie! Dość! - Mówiłem ciągle się śmiejąc. - Serio stop! Dzięki. - Pokazałem mu ( Szczerbkowi) coś na migi a ten poleciał do domu i przyniusł pluszaki. - Jakie sliczne! -Wszystkie się zachwycały( dzieci)- Dziekujem! - Proszę! -Byłem szczęśliwy, że sprawiłem im radość. - No, no...widzę, że ktoś ma słabość do dzieciaczków! -Odezwała się Szpadka. - Noooo...może trochę...- Odpowiedziałem i tak sobie gadałem ze Szpadką. - Astrid ma szczęście, że trafił jej się taki facet! A ty, że masz taką kobietę! - O co ci chodzi? - O to, że... jesteście razem czy nie?! - Nie jestem przygotowany na tego typu pytania... - Powiedziałem jej i dalej sobie biegałem. Krzyknęła za mną, że wszystko jesze ode mnie wyciągnie. Poszedłem po Szczerbatka. - Szczerbatek! Chodź polatamy sobie! - Był bardzo zadowolony. Lecieliśmy tak sobie blisko powierzchni wody. Rozdział 12. Coś mi tu nie gra... Perspektywa Czkawki Leciałem nad taflą wody. Gładkie niczym lustro. W pewnym momencie poczułem ból na plecach. Gdy dotknąłem ramienia poczółem coś niewielkiego i zimnego. Nieco mnie to zaniepokoiło ale zaraz o tym zapomniałem gdy ujżałem straszliwca. Gad wylądował namoim ramieniu i podał mi kartkę. To mama napisała. Czułem jak narasta we mnie gniew. W liście było: - Czkawka! Przyleć do sanktuarium! Drago ! - Był jesze podpis mamy. Miałem dość Drago. - Mordko, wracamy, szybko! Trzeba zabrać bliźniaki i Sączysmarka i... Melchiora... - Wrrrrr... rrrrauuu...( Tylko nie to! Te dzieciaki mnie wymęczą). Wylądowaliśmy i od razu poszedłem po nich. - Słuchajcie mnie uważnie! Lecimy do smoczego sanktuarium. Mama napisała, że musimy szybko lecieć bo Drago coś knuje. - Poinformowałem - Jeden sprzeciw... jeden wygłup... od razu możecie lecieć s powrotem na własną rękę! - Dobrze...dobrze... - Jękneli wszyscy. Lecięliśmy zaledwie 3 h. Znowu poczułem bolące plecy. Syknąlem, zamknąlem oczy i pochyliłem się. - Czkawka nic ci nie jest? - Spytał Melchior. - Nic poważnego. Skóra na plecach mnie boli. - Na pewno? -Odezwał się Sączysmark. - Nie, nic... - Lecieliśmy jeszcze pół godziny. Dostrzegliśmy smocze sanktuarium. - Łaaaaaaaaaaał! - Zawołali wszyscy. - A wnętrze jest jeszcze piękniejsze!- Weszliśmy do środka. W środku nie było żadnych smoków oprócz piskląt. Poszedłem do jaskini mamy a w niej siedział roztrzęsiony Śledzik. - Śledzik! Co się stało!? Gdzie smoki, mama i Astrid!? -Uspokój się! Pokolei. Drago zabrał wszystkie smoki, Astrid i Valkę!!! Mósimy je odbić! Acha i jesze ich smoki też zabrał! - Dobra yyyyyy... Frontalny atak! Zrobimy im piekło jeśli nie oddadzą ich! - Łoooooo! Czkawka się zakochał! -Podśpiewywała Szpadka. Zaczęło się coś we mnie gotować i znowu mnie zabolały plecy. Jęknąłem. - Czkawka, nic ci nie jest? -Spytał Śledzik. - Plecy mnie bolą, nic więcej. - Daj obejżę...łoooo...z kąd masz taką wysypkę!? - O co chodzi!? - O to, że masz wysypkę i coś w stylu łuski na ramieniu... - Łuska!? Ja mam łuski!? Nie zajmuj się mną tylko chodźmy po nich. - Lecieliśmy w stronę wyspy Drago. - Czkawka, przed wejściem jest oleander! -Zauważyły bliźniaki. - To co zrobimy ze smokami? -Spytałem. - Ukryjmy je w lesie. - Melchior. - Świetny pomysł! - Śledzik. Schowaliśmy smoki i przemkneliśmy się koło areny. - Gdzie mogą być? -Powiedział zdezorientowany Śledzik. - Może tam? - Wskazałem na strzeżone miejsce. - Pewnie tak...- Jękną Melchior. - Ktoś musi ich odciągnąć. Ja to zrobię. - Dasz radę? -Upewniałem się . - Tak, wy szybko ich uwolnijcie. - Pobiegł a straż za nim pobiegła. Gdy weszliśmy zaryczałem jak Furia. Odpowiedział mi Śmiertnik. - To może być Astrid! -Co parę metrów ryczałem a Śmiertnik był coraz bliżej. Czułem, że to Astrid i nie myliłem się. - Czkawka! - Sięgnąłem po topór i jednym ruchem rozwaliłem kłudkę. Dziewczyna żuciła mi się na szyję. - Ja też się stęskniłem ale czy możemy dokończyć to na Berk? -Tak, tak. Valka jest tam a smoki w klatkach na arenie. - Pokazała w lewo. - Tam! - Prowadziła nas aż doszliśmy do jej celi. Znowu rozwaliłem kłódkę toporem. - Straszliwiec doleciał? -Spytała. - Tak. Gdzie smoki? - Na arenie. - Poszliśmy na arenę. Na niej Drago próbował władać smokami ale mu nie wychodziło. - Durne smoki! Macie mnie słuchać! - Wrzasną Drago. - Jak wyciągnąc smoki? - Panikował Mieczyk. Nagle na arenę wbiegł jeden ze strażników. - Panie! Widziano jakiegoś chłopaka! - I nie umiecie sobie z nim poradzić?! Na nikim nie można polegać!!! -Drago poszedł ze strażnikiem. My zabraliśmy się za smoki. Niestety gdy wrócił tylko połowa była wolna. - Wy!? Straże! -Ale my już uciekliśmy. Po drodze znaleźliśmy Melchiora. Byliśmy w lesie i już byliśmy na smokach w powietrzu. Z zabójczą prędkością uciekaliśmy. - Mamo, nie martw się, uwolnimy resztę smoków. - Coś mówi mi, że nie...Drago się zabezpieczy i będzie ostrożny... - Wylądowaliśmy na chwilę na jakiejś wyspie. Wyczółem czyjąś obecność. Popatrzyłem w stronę młodych sosen a z nich wyłoniła się...HEATHERA!? - Cześć? Co tu robicie? - Możemy zapytać cię o to samo. - Powiedziała roześmiana Astriś i się przytuliły. - Śledzik! Jak się cieszę! Szpadka mieczyk! Jak się stęskniłam! Czkawka! - Przytuliła mnie. Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak zareagować. - Cześć! Czemu tu jesteś? - Achhh..wygnali mnie po tym jak chciałam zaprowadzić pokój między smokami a ludźmi na mojej wyspie... - To zostań u nas! -Zaproponował Śledzik. - Mogłabym? -Spojżała na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. - Pewnie! - Czkawka, będziemy musieli pogadać. - Zagadnęła mnie Headera. - O co chodzi? -Nie przy wszystkich. Na Berk wszystko ci wyjaśnie a tym czasem...- Gadaliśmy i opowiadaliśmy co u nas się dzieje. Gdy dolecieliśmy do Berk, Headera mnie zaciągnęła do lasu... Rozdział 13. Poznaję sam siebie... Perspektywa Headery - Popatrz na moją rękę...- Kazałam Czkawce. Ujżał tam łuski. - Czy to łuski? - Spytał - Tak...muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Jak pewnie wiesz, są ludzie któży są półsmokami. - Wiem. - No i... w wieku mniej więcej 18 lat, pojawiają się pierwsze "obiawy,, półsmoka. Najpierw to są łuski, potem wysypka co oznacza, że za parę dni... nadejdzie przemiana... w smoka. Ty też jesteś półsmokiem. - Z kąd wiesz o łusce? - Nie wiedziałam. Ale po zapachu rozpoznałam półsmoka. - Hę? - Widziałam, że nic nie rozumie. - Masz wysypkę? - Tak... - A boli cię? - W przypływie gniewu a łuskę mam tu, na ramieniu. - Odsłonił ramię a potem plecy. - Matko boska... ile masz... - Dopiero dzisiaj się pojawiła. - Przez gniew, smok z ciebie wychodzi. Nauczę cię wszystkiego...- W jednej chwili zamieniłam się w smoka, żółto-pomarańczowego Koszmara ponocnika. - Łał! Jesteś śliczna! Ja...też tak umiem? - Spytał niepewnie. - Ha ! Ty jeszcze nie ale za niedługo będziesz umiał! - Ja cię rozumiem! - Półsmoki rozumieją smoki ale smoczego nauczysz się podczas przemiany. Nikomu nie wolno ci mówić kim jesteś! Dopiero przy przemianie się dowiedzą! - Dobrze, nikomu nie powiem! A kiedy będę wiedział, że to ten moment? - Odczujesz ciągły ból, nie będzie przestawać. Pomogę ci przy przemianie. Na razie tyle ci starczy. - Z koro nie umiem smoczego to czemu z tb. Gadam? - Bo ja rozumiem ludzką mowę. - Z powrotem zamieniłam się w siebie. - Nauczę cię latać, strzelać ogniem, używać zmysłów i zdolności, wracać do człowieka i na odwrót. Po pierwszej przemianie w smoka nie zmienisz się z własnej woli i pierwsza przemiana jest bolesna... Jesze dużo przed tobą na razie...pa! - Pa! Perspektywa Czkawki Pobiegłem prosto do Astrid. Zasłoniłem jej oczy. - Zgadnij kto to! - Glendora, królowa leśnych wróżek! - Zażartowała. - Daj buziaczka! - Przysunęła się do mnie i pocałowała mnie na dłuższą chwilę. - O czym rozmawiałeś z Headerą? - Prosiła żeby nie mówić. - A kiedyś się dowiem? - Tak kiedyś na pewno. Na razie idę na obiad. Paaaaaa! - Pa! -Cmoknołem ją w policzek i poszedłem do siebie. W domu mama zrobiła obiad. Usiadłem obok niej i szybko zjadłem. - Smakowało co? - Energicznie potrząsnołem głową. - Czkawka, twojego taty nie ma już z nami. Jesteś jego synem i... powinieneś już zająć jego miejsce wodza... w 19 urodziny będziesz ogłoszony wodzem. - Ehhhh...kiedyś w końcu musiał nadejść ten dzień...- Odpowiedziałem. Nagle usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. To była Astrid. Z miejsca zrobiła na mnie"atak,, i leżałem rozciągnięty na podłodze a na mnie siedziała Astrid. - Co u cb? -Spytała. - Zimno bo od podłogi ciągnie:) - Znowu złożyła mi pocałunek. - Może zamkniesz drzwi? - Kopnęła je i się zamknęły. - Wstaniemy z podłogi? -Spytałem. - Nieee...dobrze mi tu. - Może jednak wstaniecie i pujdziecie do góry? - Wtrąciła mama. Astrid ze mnie zeszła i poszliśmy do góry. Znowu czółem ją blisko siebie. Serce znowu biło mi bardzo mocno...teraz liczyła się tylko ona. Świat przestał się liczyć, była tylko Astrid. Położyłem dłoń na jej sercu, biło tak mocno jak moje. Położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. Nagle znowu poczułem ból. - Ałłłłłaaa! - Co się dzieje Czkawka!? - Znowu... o tym rozmawiałem z Headerą... to ta rzecz o której nie chciałem ci mówić... - Dobra o co chodzi? - Sam nie wiem o co chodzi...Headera powiedziała, że jestem...p...pół...półsmokiem. - Aha...dla tego nie chciałeś nic mówić... - Headera też jest półsmokiem. Mówiła, że mnie nauczy wszystkiego. Trochę się boję...do tego mama mówi, że zajmę miejsce taty...za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Najchętniej to bym teraz poszedł spać! - To idź. - Położyła się obok mnie. Po paru minutkach zasnąłem. Gdy totworzyłem oczy, Szczerbek siedział obok mnie. - Czkawka, chodź polatamy... - Wstałem i założyłem mu siodło. Zeszliśmy na dół i dałem mu ryby. Sam miałem wielką ochotę na ryby. To było dziwne ale rybę zjadłem na surowo nawet nie wyjmując ości! - Wow! Od kiedy jesz jak smok! - Zdziwił się Szczerbek. - Nie wiem, tak jakoś... - Rozumiesz mnie!? - A ty mnie!? Myślałem, że nie umiem smoczego! - Bo nie umiesz! To ja ciebie rozumiem! - Dobra jusz! Chodź do Astrid. - Ty i ta Astrid...- Mrukną. - Ej! Słyszałem! Poza tym, ty i Wichura tak samo... - No nie kłóćmy się i lećmy. - Polecieliśmy prosto do jej domu. Właśsnie uśfiadomiliśmy sobie, że caaaaała wioska śpi. - Może Heatera nie śpi? - Zapytał. - Może? Smokiem jest a one wcześnie się budzą. - Ryknąłem jak Nocna furia. Odpowiedział mi Koszmar ponocnik. Polecieliśmy za głosem. W lesie usłyszałem głos Headery. - Tutaj! - Wyląowaliśmy obon niej. - Headera! Headera! Rozumiem Szczerbka! - To oczywiste! Ze mną rozmawiałeś to i z nim pogadasz. Każdego smoka zrozumiesz. - Jestem bardzo ciekawy jak to jest? No...mam strój do latania... - Ale to nie to samo...trzepoczesz skrzydłami, ziejesz ogniem, masz mega rozwinięte zmysły... nie da się tego opisać... Rozdział 14. Ognisko. Perspektywa Czkawki - Headera, pomożesz mi w lekcji w AS? Nie wiem o czym mogę poprowadzić lekcję. - Hmmmmm...zrób lekcje o mnie! O półsmokach! - Hmmmm...no nie wiem... - Spoko, będzie dobrze. Lećmy do Akademii. - Nikogo nie było na miejscu. Headera poleciała pod postacią smoka. - Nie boisz się, że ktoś cię zobaczy? - Nieee. - Zaraz wlecieli pozostali jeźdźcy. - Cześć Headera! Co tu robisz? - Spytał Śledzik - Prowadzę lekcje bo tak jakby będzie o mnie. - Przecież nie masz smoka. - Zakpił Sączysmark - Headera wszystko wytłumacz. - Oznajmiłem - Jest legenda o półsmokach, uważa się je za demony którymi nie są! - A z kąd to wiesz? -Melchior. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Stanęła na czworaka i zamknęła oczy. Po chwili jej skóra zamieniła się w łuskę, wielkie skrzydła zasłoniły ją i spod nich wyjżał Koszmar ponocnik. - Rauuuuughhhh ( Widzicie? Wcale nie jesteśmy demonami!) - O co jej chodzi? -Spytał Mieczyk. - O to, że nie należy się nas bać. -Przetłumaczyłem - A z kąd wiesz co ona powiedziała? -Szpadka. Też siedziałem cicho. Odsłoniłem ramię na którym widniała łuska czarna jak smoła. Headera zmieniła się w człowieka i też pokazała swoje łuski. - Wow! Co to!?- Zapytał Śledzik. - Łuski - Odpowiedziałem. - Z koro będziesz smokiem to oddaj Furię. - Zazdrościł Melchior. - Grrrrau! (Wybij to sobie z głowy! To mój jeźdźec!) - Ej! Jeżeli już to ty jesteś moim smokiem! - Zaprzeczyłem. Szczerbek zrobił obrarzoną minę i się odwrócił. - Wrrr( Jeden pies) - Słyszałem...teraz to se niepogadasz za wiele przy mnie. - Odsuną się ode mnie. - Co? Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha? To teraz uważaj! - Żuciłem mu się na szyję - Czujesz tę płynącą z serca skruchę!? - Uwalił się na mnie i nie chciał wstać. - Dobra kontynuuj... - Węc tak... Astrid, twoja Wichurka to może być człowiek, każdy smok to może być człowiek... - Ktoś, zgadnijcie kto jej przerwał. - Nie chce mi się tego słuchać! - Jękną Smark. Szczerbol ze mnie zszedł. - Tak szczeże to mam trochę...dość Akademii... - Stwierdził Śledzik. - A ja bym chętnie poszła zapalić ognisko w lesie. - Oznajmiła Szpadka. - No... niech wam będzie... wieczorem, przed zachodem słońca zrobimy ognisko. Spodkamy się przed lasem. - Headera była zawiedziona, że nie skończyła lekcj. - Spoko, umuwieni. - Byłem szczęśliwy, że nie musiałem ich słuchać. - A co do ciebie Czkawuś...przy ognisku wszystko mi wyśpiewasz...- Powiedziała Szpadka z szyderczym uśmiechem. Przez cały dzień, łaziłem z Astrid. Rozmawialiśmy o półsmokach. Niewiele jej powiedziałem bo sam niewiele wiedziałem. Poszliśmy do twierdzy. Bardzo mi było smutno bo wisiał tam portret mój i taty. Byliśmy na łące na której rosła smoczymiętka. Wichurcia i Szczerbcio tarzali się w niej jak postrzeleni. Potem poszedłem do domu po parę żeczy i zkierowałem się w stronę lasu. Gy byliśmy w komplecie, poszliśmy poszukać polanki na ognisko. Sączysmark poszedł po drewno a nasz półsmok rozpalił ogień. Zacząłem stroić gitarę. - Umiesz grać? - Spytał zaskoczony Mieczyk. - Nie, pszyniosłem gitarę tak na ozdobę. - Powiedziałem z sarkazmem. Potem ja grałem a wszyscy śpiewali i tańczyli dookoła ogniska przez godzinę! - Co...teraz? - Spytał zasapany Melchior. - Czkaw-ka! As-trid! - Wszyscy chcieli żebyśmy zaśpiewali. Stanęliśmy na przeciwko siebie. Ja Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, nie czując wcale lęku i fali życia dam się nieść, gdy dasz swą rękę mi. I słońca żar i wielki mròz wędrówki mej nie przerwie gdy serce mi obiecasz już i kochać wiecznie będziesz. Astrid Najdroższ ukochany mój jest wielka moc w twych słowach i wielkich czynów nie chcę już, gdy tonę w twych ramionach. Ja Pierścieni, złota dam ci trzos zaśpiewam przy ognisku, nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko. Astrid Pierścieni, złota nie chcę mieć, o syrenady nie dbam też chcę swoją dłoń czuć w dłoniach twych. Ja Chcę żebyś była przy mnie blisko. Razem I tulić i całować cię partnera też mieć w tańcu to smutne i radosne bo miłość w sobie ma. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, nie czując wcale lęku i fal życia dam się nieść, gdy dasz swą rękę mi. - Brawo! - Wszyscy klaskali. Wyciągnąłem kiełbaski i se je smażyliśmy. Ale ja jednak dalej chciałem jeść ryby! Ale jednak się powstrzymałem. - A teraz zagramy... w butelkę! - Oznajmiła Szpadka. - Zasady są takie, że jeśli nie chceby odpowiedzieć na pytanie to musimy zjeść rybę wyrzyganą przez naszego smoka! - Fuuuuu! - Wszyscy jękneliśmy. - Dobra zaczynam! - Wypadło na Astrid. - Pytanie czy wyzwanie? - Wyzwanie. - Zakład, że nie polecisz sama na Szczerbatku? - Grrrrau! (Nie podoba mi się) - Uspokój się... nic ci nie będzie. - Starałem się go uspokoić. W końcu pozwolił dosiąść się Astrid. Nieźle sobie radziła ale lądowanie nie było miłe... - Dobra... Śledzik, pytanie czy wyzwanie? - Pytanie. -Jakie są obiawy kiedy smok zje orlean? - Kichanie potem nie będą mogły latać a potem osłabienie. Teraz...Sączysmark. - Wyzwanie! - Podrywaj Headerę. - Hej piękna. Może zabrać cie na romantyczny lot? - Hakokieł ma większe szanse. - Prychnęła Headera. - Teraz...Czkawka! - O nie! - Wyzwanie. - Zjedz rybę wyrzyganą przez Szczerbatka. - A to nie miała być kara? - No więc...?- Szczebatek podszedł do mnie i wypluł rybę. - Grraaau( nie będzie tak źle) - Łatwo ci mówić! - Wziąłem rybę i... - Ty! Dobre! - Serio mi smakowało! - Ty se jaja robisz!? - Spytała zszokowana Astrid. - Nie! Serio! - Smok się odzywa! - Zawołała Headera. - Załamanie... - Późno..chodźmy do domu. - Powiedział Śledzik. - Masz rację...- Sączysmark zebrał się i poszedł. Tylko ja i Astrid zostaliśmy. Przytuliła się do mnie. - Ahhhh...tu jest tak miło. - Westchnęła. - Miło mi jak tak się przytulasz... - Fajnie, że tak sobie wszyscy spot...- Nie dokończyła bo zatkałem jej usta namiętnym pocaunkiem. Znowu ta chwila... jesteśmy sami, w lesie, przy ognisku... znowu serce zaczęło mi bić mocniej, przysunąłem się do niej jesze bliżej niż zwykle♥♥♥. Astrid usiadła mi na kolanach i położyła ręce na ramionach. Znowu położyłem swoją dłoń na jej sercu a drugą na jej plecach. Jak mi dobrze blisko niej... tak szczerze to za bardzo nie umiem myśleć kiedy tak jestem ,, przyklejony" do mojej dziewczyny. Wtedy cały świat znika i jest tylko ona...Mój Anioł...nic nie opisze jak się czuję. Achhhh... nie mam najmniejszej ochoty przestawać ale było już późno... - Astrid, trzeba i...- Wiedziała, że powiem, że musimy wracać więc ona zatkała mi usta. Baaaaaaaaardzo niechętnie wstałem. - Ja też nie chcę wracać ale jest późno... - Zgasiłem ognisko. - A tak mi było dobrze... - Mi też...- Złapałem ją za rękę i tak sobie szliśmy powoli w stronę wioski. Odprowadziłem ją pod dom. Pocałowałem ją w policzek na pożegnanie. - Papa! - Do jutra! - Poszedłem prosto do domu. Mama już spała więc przemknąłem się do pokoju. Długo nie mogłem zasnąć bo myślałem, wiecie o kim. Rozdział 15. Łuski, ogon i skrzydła. Perspektywa Czkawki Rano, zszedłem na dół, mama zaczęła: - Gdzie byłeś w nocy? Wróciłeś o 22. 55! - Bo zrobiliśmy ognisko i straciliśmy rachube czasu. Mamy jesze pomadkę? - Poco ci? - Mam spierzchnięte usta... - Aha, to dla tego się tak zasiedziałeś. - O co chodzi? - O to, że nie dokońca byłeś z kolegami... - Noooooo...jakieś pół godziny przrd przyjściem nie byłem z kolegami... - Tylko z Astrid? - Taaaa... - Jedz i leć. Pewnie twoja dziewczyna na ciebie czeka... - Tylko się uśmiechnąłem. Perspektywa Astrid - Mamo, wychodzę! - Krzyknęłam z góry. - Nie tak prędko! - W ostatniej chwili mnie złapała. - Gdzie tak długo wczoraj byłaś!? - W niebie, byłam w niebie...w obięciach tego którego kocham... - To Melchior ci się znudził? - Nie. Podrywał Ashię i zrozumiałam, że to podstępny wąż. - A kim jest ten którego kochasz? - Czkawka...on od zawsze mnie kochał... - Szybko wyszłam z domu. Zobaczyłam na niebie Szczerbatka. Poleciałam na Wichurze do góry. - Witam mój aniele. Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos? - Tak! :) - Zaśmiałam się głośno - Ale to było miłe, częściej tak do mnie mów! - Ałłłł! - Znowu cię boli? - Tak tylko, że teraz dużo mocniej! - Pochylił się bo nie mógł siedzieć. - Może pójdziemy do Headery? - Tak! Lecimy! - Czkawka rykną jak Furia, usłyszeliśmy Koszmara. Polecieliśmy za głosem. - Co u was? - Spytała. - Czkawkę bardzo boli. - Gdzie? - Wszędzie! - Krzykną. - Od 5 minut... - Ocho...ładne tępo...szybko rosną łuski... - A mama może być przy przemianie? - Spytał - Astrid, idź po Valkę! Szybko! - Wsiadłam na Wichurkę i po pół minucie byłam u niego w domu. - Valka! Szybko nie ma czasu! Wsiadaj! - Bez pytań wsiadła i w mgnieniu oka byłyśmy przy Czkawce. Nie wiem z kąd inni jeźdźccy też się zjawili. - Co mu jest?! - Spanikowała Valka. - On jest półsmokiem. Teraz przechodzi przemianę. - Wyjaśniła Headera. - Ściągaj koszulkę. - Zrobił to co kazała. Na jego ciele wychodziły czarne łuski. Pare razy krzykną. Osuną się na ziemię. Staną na czworaka jak wcześniej Headera. Całe jego ciało obrosło czarną łuską. Wielkie czarne skrzydła zasłoniły go. Pespektywa Czkawki Bardzo bolało. Teraz leżę pod swoimi skrzydłami. Zmęczyłem się tak, że nie mam ochoty otworzyć oczu. - Grrrau( Nic ci nie jest?) - Spytała Hedera. - Wrrr...( nie, tylko się zmęczyłem...) - Rauu.(A może nam się pokażesz?) - Odsłoniłem się, dalej miałem zamknięte oczy. Po chwili je otwirzyłem. Kolory były żywsze, zapachy wyraźniejsze, dźwięki głośniejsze... próbowałem wstać, ledwo zrobiłem krok i już leżałem. - Wrrrgh (pięknie, teraz nie mogę wstać bo jestem 2 tonową Nocną furią!) - Grrrr! ( Ej! Ważę tonę i 3/4!) - Znowu próbowałem wstać, tym razem udało się! Powolutku stawiałem łapy przed sobą, coraz szybciej aż w końcu biegałem za własnym ogonem :D - Wraaaughh( Ej ja mam nogę! Yyy...łapę!) - Wrrr...(Powoli bo zaboli) - Rauuuu! (Rozumiem smoczy!) - Co on gada!?- Spytała poirytowana Szpadka. - Poznaje świat smoków! Jesze wiele do odkrycia! - Wyjaśniła Headera. Sama się przemieniła. Rozmawialiśmy po smoczemu. - Rzeby zionąć ogniem weź głęboki wdech i skup w sobie całą energię. - Tłumaczyła. Za 1 razem, wyglądałem jakbym kichał ale coś mi się udało...za drugim razem było lepiej. - Strzelać już coś tam idzie... żeby latać, lotka musi...- Tłumaczyła mi trochę długo. Gdy skończyła, unosłem lotkę i...wystartowałem jak z procy! Tak serio ciężko było. Szybowałem i chciałem wylądować ale trochę tak jakby poturlałem się po ziemi walłem o drzewo... - Hahahahahahaha!!! - Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali ale sam też się śmiałem, bo pewnie śmiesznie to wyglądało! :) - Teraz musisz czekać aby być człowiekiem...za 1 razem zawsze tak jest. 2 przemiana w smoka będzie mniej bolesna ale po jakimś czasie przestanie boleć przy przemianie. Gdy będziesz zły lub smutny możesz nawet nie wiedzieć, że się przemieniasz. - Starałem się uśmiechnąć ale wychodził mi grymas taki jak u Szczerbatka. Próbowałem też mówić : Astrid, ale zamiast tego powiedziałem: Arsid. - Ooooo...jakie słodkie! - Rozczulała się Astrid. Headera zmieniła się w siebie. - Gadanie to se lepiej daruj. - Pouczała mnie Headera. Udawałem, że gadam(Tak jak Szczerbol na Swędzipasze). Próbowałem jesze latać. Lepiej mi szło. - Rrrrrauuuuwrrr! (As! Wsiadaj! Przelećmy się!) - Podszedłem do niej i stanąłem bokiem. - Headera, o co mu chodzi? - Już miała powiedziek kiedy momentalnie wrzuciłem Astriś na mój grzbiet. - Czkawka, wiem co kombinujesz...- Powiedziała Astrid. - Wrrrrghhh( Chodź! Będzie fajnie!) - No dobrze...- Usiadła na mnie tak żeby nie spadła. Delikatnie oderwałem się od ziemi.Poleciałem wysoko w chmury, Headera poleciała za mną zabezpieczać Astrid. Niebo było jasne, słońce grzało milutko. W pewnym momencie dałem nurt, złożyłem skrzydła, Astrid darła się jak nie wiem co! Kilka metrów nad ziemią, rozłożrzyłem skrzydła. Leciałem z zabójczą prędkością! - Ale jazda! - Krzyknęła. - Ciekawe co ludzie powiedzą na 2 Nocną furię!? Londujemy!? - Pokręciłem głową. Powoli zwalnialiśmy. Poleciałem nad ocean. Astrid się na mnie położyła, podleciałem bliżej wody a ona zamoczyła w niej palce. Fajnie było ale się zmęczyłem i musieliśmy lądować. - Świetnie latasz! - Astrid była pod wrażeniem. Byłem zmęczony więc podgrzałem sobie ziemię i zasnąłem. Rozdział 16. Wojny i kłamstw ciąg dalszy. Perspektywa Astrid Poszłam do domu na obiad. Od progu mama zaczęła: - Jak tam? Co u ciebie? - Ahhh...jest taka żecz która by cię zszokowała... - To lepiej nie mów. - Wkrótce i tak się dowiesz. - Zaczęłam jeść kiedy usłyszeliśmy róg. Wybiegliśmy z domu a jakiś wiking zaczą krzyczeć: - Ludzie to Dagur i Drago! Do tego mają smoki! - Właśnie przyleciał Czkawka. Headera wszystko wytłumaczyła. Perspektywa Czkawki Headera mnie dosiadła i szybko polecieliśmy w stronę smoków Drago. - Hej smoki! Czemu służycie Drago? - Pytałem - Bo inaczej nie da nam jeść. - Pożalił się Szeptozgon. - Z nami będziecie szczęśliwi. Karzdy smok ma tyle jedzenia ile chce, mamy dla nich stajnie, nie siedzą w klatkach. Wszystkie są wolne! - Przecież jeseś w niewoli! - Zauważył jakiś Tajfumerang. - Sam chciałem żeby mnie dosiadła. - Dobra, a jeśli się zgodzimy to co chcecie w zamian? - Spytał Gromogrzmot - Pomożecie w walce? Potem będziecie mogli wrócić do Sanktuarium. - Zgoda! Ku wolności! - Zaryczały smoki. Polecieliśmy w stronę Berk. - Jak ona to zrobiła!? - Krzyczał Drago. - Zestrzelcie ją! - Unik! - W ostatniej chwili ominąłem sieć. Ze smokami wylądowaliśmy na wyspie. - Co mamay robić? - Pytały smoki. - Bombardujemy statki dopuki nie zatoną! - Plan się spodobał szczególnie Wymowi i Jotowi. Smoki poleciały a ja rozkazywałem wikingom, Headera oczywiście tłumaczyła. Tyle nieżywych ludzi, naszych i wrogów. Tyle rannych smoków...widok był tragiczny. W pewnym momeńcie do brzegu przybił statek Dagura. - A gdzie Czkawka!? - Pytał. Perspektywa Astrid Usłyszałam głos: - Tutaj jestem! - Znowu jest sobą! Radość! - Aaa...poddaj się albo poleje się krew Stoicka! - Przecież go zabiłeś! - Nooooo... nie do...końca...- Wyprowadzili wodza ze statku. - Jak to? Jaki znowu kit mi wcisneliście!? - Później ci wytłumaczę... - Chciała go uspokoić Valka. - Że znowu mnie okłamaliście!? - Znowu zobaczyłam na jego rękach czarne łuski ale je powstrzymał. Dagur zaśmiał się. - Masz czas do 2 dni. Oddam ci ojca ty w tym czasie zbierzesz smoczą armię. Jeśli nie to zabiję WSZYSTKICH na których ci zależy! I przy okazj podbije Berk! Hahahahahaha!! - Wypuścił wodza. - Słucham! Co tu jest grane!?!? - Krzyczał. Ze złości znów był smokiem. - Nie wierzę! Wiedziałem, że jesteś inny ale że aż tak bardzo! - Grrrrrrrauu!!!! - Pyta, czemu wódz tak postąpił. - Tłumaczyła Headera. - To nie ja tylko oni dźgnęli mnie truciną przez którą traci się oznaki życia!!! Nie mogłem nic zrobić!!! - Wrrrrr! - Nie próbował się wódz wydostać? - Nie, bo ręce i nogi łańcuchami spętali! Topór do dyspozycji tylko miałem i się wahałem żeby hałasu nie narobić! - Rrrrrrraaaaa!!! - Ale wódz się nie zawahał żeby brzuch Czkawce rozwalić...- Co powiedziała Headera, zatkało mnie, Czkawka popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę, staną na tylnych łapach i odsłonił skrzydłami brzuch za którymi kryła się...wielka blizna od topora. - Jak ja jej niezauważyłam! - Podbiegłam do Czkawki i mocno go przytuliłam. On otulił mnie skrzydłami, do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. - Wrrr...(sam zrobiłem mu topór kórym...) - Nie martw się... - Pocieszałam go. - Zadawać się z nim nie musisz! - Stoick wyrwał mnie ze skrzydeł. - Astrid! Nie mieszaj mu w głowie! To mój sy...- Wódz krzykną na mnie. Gdy spojżałam na Czkawkę jego źrenice się zwężyły. Uderzył ogonem swojego tatę a ten uderzył się o skałę. Powoli podchodził do wodza, w pewnym momencie dokoczył go i przytrzymał zaramiona. - Aggggrrrr!!!!! Grrrraaaa!!!! Wrrrraaaaaa!!!!!!! (Nie wolno ci krzyczeć na Astrid!!! Mam dość twoich rozkazów, nakazów zakazów!!!! Nigdy więcej się do cb nie odezwę bo traktujesz mnie, Astrid i innych jak przedmioty!!!!) - Pobiegł do lasu. - O co temu bachorowi chodziło znowu!?!?!?!? - Krzyczał wódz. - Nie dał sobą pomiatać! Wódz traktuje Czkawkę jak marionetkę! Tyle razy miał CI coś do powiedzenia a ty go biłeś! Niby czemu Czkawka był taki nieśmiały!? Bał się, że oberwie!!! Starał się ciebie zadowolić!!! Bróbowak kiedyś...za...zabić Szczerbatka po to żeby cię zadowolić!!!! Kiedyś się PODCIĄ w lesie!!! Gdyby nie ja to by Czkawki już dawno nie było!!! Jesteś fatalnym ojcem!!! - Wykrzyczałam. Tak mina zrzedła Stoickowi, w jego oczach był żal, rozpacz, smutek...dopiero teraz zrozumiał jaki zrobił błąd... - Muszę go pszeprosić...byłem bardzo smutny bo on tak przypomina matkę...- Widziałam łzę spływającą po twrzy wodza. Zawyłam jak Śmiertnik zębacz, odpowiedziała mi Nocna furia. Od razu pobiegłam za jego głosem. Za mną pobiegli jego rodzice, Szczerbatek, moi rodzice i nasza ekipa. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywałam się i go wołałam. Po paru minutach zobaczyłam Czkawkę przy kamiennej ścianie. Gdy ujżał ojca, zerwał się i stał jak wryty. Jak Stoick pochodził krok do przodu to on się cofał. - Rwwwaaau(mamo, Astrid. Niech ktoś go zabieże.) - dalej podchodził. - Grrrauu! (Astrid zrób, że coś!) - Czkawka nie miał dokąd uciec. Zasłonił swój pyszczek przed uderzeniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak przerażony! - Rrraaaaaaaauu!!!!! ( Astrid weź go bo mi coś zrobi!!!!!) - Wodzu, proszę się odsunąć. - Zrobił jak poprosiłam. - Czkawka, nie bój się. Jestem przy tobie. Twoja mama tu jest, Bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Melchior, Śledzik. Nie masz się czego bać. - Czkawka się lekko uśmiechną. Przemienił się w siebie. Przytuliłam go mocno. - Dziękuję, że jesteś przy mnie. Ale nie tylko ty. Dziękuję, że wszyscy tu ze mną jesteście. - Powiedział. Pocałowałam go w usta. (To zawsze działa...) - Czkawka ja przep...- Nie dał mu skończyć. - Nie chcę tego słuchać...już mnie przepraszałeś raz, dwa...ale, że nakrzyczałeś na Astrid...chcę być sam. - Wszyscy poszli. Zostałam ze Szczerbkiem. - Łatwo nie było co? - Nie... - A w ogóle co się martwisz? - Zapytał Szczerbol- Ja jakoś bez rodziny żyje. - Jak mam ci poprawić humor? Wiem! Przenocuj u mnie! Razem sobie pobędziemy, rodzice gdzieś płyną w odwiedziny, będziemy mieć domek tylko dla siebie...- Od razu się uśmiechną. - Czyli umuwieni. Niech Szczerbek też przyjdzie! Rozdział 17. Ty to umiesz poczieszać! ♥ Perspektywa Czkawki Umuwiłem się z mą damą na 17.00 była dopiero 15. Poszedłem do domu powiedzieć mamie, że nocuję u Astrid i spakować piżamę, żeczy na przebranie itp. Przez te 2h pomagałem Pyskaczowi w kuźni. Za 10min 17. Poszedłem do domu po rzeczy które chce zabrać do Aniołka:) Gdy wszedłem do jej domu stanąłem jak wryty. - Ooo! Hej Czkawka! - Ona stała w samym ręczniku! Aż mi się gorąco zrobiło... - Hej Astrid. Przepraszam, że... - Nic się nie stało, nie przejmuj się. Idź na górę. - Poszedłem do jej pokoju. Po 5 minutkach weszła Astrid. Miała na sobie szlafrok a pod nim bieliznę. Czułem jak oblewam się rumieńcem. - Co robimy? - Spytałem. - Nauczysz mnie grać na gitarze? Tata znalazł jedną na pawlaczu, nawt w dobrym stanie. - Obejrzałem ją i powiedziałem: - Trzeba tylko nastroić. - Przez godzinę uczyłem ją stroić gitarę. Potem przez 3 godziny uczyłem ją grać. Nieźle jej szło. Kiedy zrobiliśmy przerwę, Astrid zaparzyła herbatę a ja w tym czasie wziąłem prysznic i przebrałem się w piżamę: podkoszulek i spodenki sięgające do kolana. Razem wypiliśmy herbatę. Wróciliśmy na górę. Usiedliśmy na łóżku. Perspektywa Astrid Chciałam znowu być blisko niego. Za każdym razem jeseśmy bliżej siebie... zobaczymy kto zrobi pierwszy krok. Chwilkę siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Czkawka położył swoją dłoń na mojej... powoli ją podniósł i pocałował. Całował coraz wyżej i doszedł do policzka. Potem delikatnie muskał moją szyję delikatnymi ustami. Dawał mi do zrozumienia, że nie będzie zjeżdżał niżej i nie będzie naciskać. Rozpięłam szlafrok żeby mógł całować niżej. Najpierw całował rękę potem szyję, zszedł niżej jego usta dotykały miejsca w którym było serce, potem na brzuchu poczułam jego delikatne muśnięcia i na sam koniec całował moje nogi. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Całe moje ciało tonęło w jego pełnych miłości pocaunków. Powolutku, bez pośpiechu...noc jesze młoda co nie? Gdy skończył, usiadłam na Czkawce. Ściągnęłam z niego podkoszulek a potem...wiecie co potem. Nie spaliśmy do chyba 3 w nocy. Zmęczeni i wtuleni w siebie zasnęliśmy. Gdy się obudziłam była okoł 10. Nic dziwniego, że smoki już dawno hasały na dworze. Wstałam, poranna toaleta, pebieranie się i śniadanie. - Cześć mój aniołku! - Cześć mój kochasiu! Gdzie zgubiłeś koszulę? :) - Zdaje mi się, że wieczorem! :) - Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Przyciągną mnie do siebie. - Jeszcze ci mało? - Spytałam nieco rozbawiona. - Po prostu lubię być przy tobie. - Idź się ubrać! - No i poszedł. Gdy wrócił zjedliśmy śniadanie, poszliśmy po smoki i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Perspektywa Czkawki Humor mi dopisywał. Poszedłem do kuźni zrobić to co wcześniej planowałem... Rozdział 18. To, że o nich zapomniałeś nie znaczy, że ich nie masz! XD. Perspektywa Astrid Udało mi się poprawić humor Czkawki! A bedzie jesze lepiej! On kompletnie zapomniał o swoich własnych urodzinach! Ale będzie miał minę kiedy mu przypomnimy! Wszystkim powiedziałam o urodzinach i swoim planie. Wszyscy się chcieli zaangażować w pomysł, zrobimy imprezkę nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Postanowiliśmy, że ja będe uważać żeby Czkawka nas nie nakrył. O! Właśnie idzie! - Cześć Czkawka! - Widzieliśmy się 1h temu. - I co z tego? - Astriiiiiiid...czy ty coś kombinujesz? - Kurde! On mnie dobrze zna! - A co miałabym? - No właśnie nie wiem... - Oj no poprostu choć się przejdź. - Chyba przez pół dnia musiałam odciągać go od zatoki (skrót od Kruczego Urwiska) a bardzo chciał tam iść. O 15. Przelecieliśmy się nad Krucze Urwisko. Gdy wylądowaliśmy, wszyscy krzyknęli. - Niespodzianka! - A z jakiej okazji? - Wszyscy wybuchneliśmy śmiechem. - Idioto! Masz urodziny! - Powiedział Sączysmark. - Serio? - Pytał. - No nie, Glendora, królowa leśnych wróżek. - Powiedziałam z sarkazmem. - No a teraz chodź! - Pociągnęłam go za rękaw na sam środek. - Co tańczymy? - Spytał. - Może salsę? - Odpowiedziałam. - Spoko! Perspektywa Valki Tancerze z nich byli rewelacyjni! Każdy ruch był wykonywany z precyzją i energią, każdy krok był pewny i kontrolowany, Czkawka obkręcał Astrid i opuszczał ją delikatnie. Zatańczyli: salsę, tango, sambę, walc, rumbę, mambo, fokstrot, passodoble. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach